Revival
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: "Confundido y sintiéndose más idiota que nunca, Uchiha se encontraba allí como tantas veces en su adolescencia parado al lado del sendero de lirios y lavanda en una noche estrellada justo al lado de la puerta de aquel endemoniado clan, esperando por ella, la otra ella, la primera"
1. Chapter 1

**Para hacer mas amena la lectura, tener en cuenta las siguientes indicaciones:**

 **-Hay cambios de tiempo, por ello las lineas horizontales al final de las escenas hacen parte del tiempo actual, y los tres puntos** **verticalmente**

 **Ej:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estos tres puntos son cambio de escena al pasado (algo así como un Flashback)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **C** on treinta y dos años recién cumplidos, una esposa e hija y muchas dudas existenciales Uchiha Sasuke se permitió pensar en su pasado una vez más. En la sala de su casa, sereno mientras bebía agua se sintió culpable.

¿De qué? ¿Por qué? Ni él sabía cómo aclarárselo.

-Cariño, saldré un momento-Dijo su esposa- Sarada aun duerme, si pregunta por mi dile que estoy fuera-.

Callado, asintió. Viéndola salir, Sasuke decidió que desaprovecharía el resto de su mañana malgastando su preciado tiempo en aquel sillón.

-Al fin se fue- Dijo su hija pasando por la sala, sin sorprenderse Sasuke la observó- Papá ¿Tienes alguna hipótesis del porque se fueron los Otsutsuki?-.

¡Ah, eso! Por eso era que estaba allí sentado. En medio de la encarnizada batalla, los personajes decidieron desaparecer y aunque Sasuke había decidido perseguirlos por todas las dimensiones habidas y por haber…Bueno, el final era este, él fracasado sentado en el sillón de la casa que aún no considera suya.

-Pudiste preguntarlo con tu madre aquí, Sakura…-Fue interrumpido.

-Padre, ella recriminará mi excesivo interés, necesito tu honesta opinión, es grave ¿No es cierto?-dijo ella- Si, lo es…De lo contrario no seguirías aquí-.

Que molestos podrían llegar a ser lo hijos.

-Si hay una razón, Sarada- Dijo él y ella se acercó impaciente- Pero me temo que la desconozco- Desilusionada su hija entre cerró los ojos.

-La conoces, solo no quieres contármelo- completó ella- Padre, si esas personas pueden luchar contra ti o el séptimo…Esas personas son imparablemente poderosas ¿No puedes contarme?-.

Sasuke la observó.

-Sarada, simplemente no hay nada, nada concreto al menos-.

-¡Pero hay algo!-.

Sasuke quería golpearse contra una pared, que niña más terca, como su madre…

-Si…Alguien los saco de nuestra dimensión, eso fue lo que alcance a ver…-Sasuke se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo con respecto a ese incidente "alcance a ver"

-¿Quieres decir que alguien lo salvo?- Exclamó sorprendida.

-Podría ser o no…-.

* * *

Odiaba aceptar que los atardeceres en Konoha eran los mejores que había visto y que a pesar de su permanente ausencia se sentía cálidamente en casa debajo del mar de árboles de su natal aldea. Odiaba también, pasar más de una noche en la misma, estar en Konoha era doloroso, le hacía recordar el antaño que tanto evadía, que no quería recordar.

-¿Me quieres decir que están vivos?-Dijo Naruto sentado en su silla mientras el miraba desde su ventana- ¿Qué viven?-.

-Siempre existió esa posibilidad, era un motivo más de búsqueda…Y- No quería admitir nada, no quería creerlo- Y yo lo sentí, Naruto -.

-Entiendo que consideramos que pudieron irse, llevárselos digo… ¡Dattebayo! Sasuke han pasado años, muchos… ¿Cómo rayos?-.

-Solo es una suposición, es probable que me equivoque, por eso, hasta que lo confirme no puedes decirle a nadie- Dijo el mirándolo.

-Entiendo, aun así Sasuke…Si fueran ellos y ahora que pueden hacer algo como esto, eso no explica por qué no regresaron…No quiero que desconfíes de tus…-.

-¡Eran solo niños, Naruto!- Explotó, Naruto sabía que el tema de "ellos" era un tema absolutamente difícil para "el ultimo Uchiha"-Yo…Eso, todo es mi culpa, todo y lo sabes y lo sé y no sé cómo pude continuar como si eso, como si no hubiera ocurrido-.

-Sasuke, aunque sé que no quieres, aunque sé que difícil, debes hablar con _ella_ sobre esto sobre lo que crees y lo que sentiste- Terminó Naruto.

-Le daré falsas esperanzas, además _ella_ esta mejor ahora y yo no creo…-Fue interrumpido.

-No supongas- Dijo Uzumaki- Tiene derecho de saberlo y tú el deber de contarle aunque sea una suposición, aunque no quieras ilusionarla-.

-No, no sé qué piense Sakura de esto y aunque soy ajeno a dejar que ella me maneje de algún modo, siento que hacerlo sin preguntárselo seria faltarle a su confianza de algún modo…-Dijo Sasuke, sorprendido por el sentimentalismo de su amigo Uzumaki soltó algo que ni el mismo se esperaba.

-¡Al diablo! Aunque Sakura-Chan sea mi amiga, esta situación a pesar de que seas su esposo y padre de su hija no le incumbe, bueno ella es el ahora…La otra _ella_ fue primero y _ellos_ también fueron antes, no le agrega o quita importancia a nadie, pero ubica las cosas. Sasuke, esto no es el pasado si piensas que está de regreso, es tu presente-.

* * *

Confundido y sintiéndose más idiota que nunca, Uchiha se encontraba allí como tantas veces en su adolescencia parado al lado del sendero de lirios y lavanda en una noche estrellada justo al lado de la puerta de aquel endemoniado clan, esperando por _ella_ , la otra _ella,_ la primera.

Callado y quieto, sus ojos la divisaron caminando en su traje táctico a lo lejos, se sentía ansioso y asustado. Aunque la hubiese visto hace menos de un día, era diferente esta vez, esta vez le hablaría, después de mucho tiempo, _ella_ fue siempre amable, _ella_ siempre fue eterna para él.

-Sasuke-Kun- dijo _ella_ en frente suyo, sorprendida pero igual sonrió, como siempre.

-Yamanaka-.

* * *

Sasuke siempre había creído, que los ojos de Yamanaka Ino eran más peligrosos que los suyos, y esa noche como en el resto de sus días anteriores la observo a ellos, a sus ojos color azul profundo dueños de su cárcel.

-No sé cómo empezar-Dijo el, siendo sincero, ella con su mirada tranquilizadora le calmo.

-Por el comienzo, Sasuke-.

-Se trata de _"ellos"_ \- El soltó sin más y el rostro de Yamanaka cambio por completo- _ellos,_ creo que viven- La conmoción no le dejo hablar, Sasuke solo podía verla- Ino- articulo como pocas veces su nombre de pila-.

-Sas-Sasuke-Dijo ella- ¿Cómo …-No pudo continuar y se soltó en llanto. Sasuke tomo su con fuerza su mano, ni el mismo se dio cuenta de su reacción.

.

.

.

Empecemos por el comienzo. A eso del final de la guerra, la aniquilación de Kaguya Otsutsuki y la restauración de Konoha, el comienzo, por lo menos para Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Gritaba una agitada Sakura por las calles de Konoha- ¿Es cierto que partirás? Lo acabo de escuchar de Kakashi-Sensei… ¿Sasuke-Kun?-.

-Hmp-articuló- Tengo cosas que hacer-.

-Puedo ir contigo- insistió Sakura- Podría ser de ayuda como ninja médico y también…-.

-Sakura, tienes cosas que hacer aquí- Dijo el dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando.

-Demo Sasuke-Kun…-Insistió Haruno.

-No se me asignó nadie para esta misión, Sakura, y aunque seas útil prefiero que seas útil para la aldea no para mí-.

Y desapareció. Dejándola sola en aquella calle con un mar de gente a su alrededor.

* * *

Cansado, por el acoso o por sentirse observado, Uchiha decidió girarse y decirle unas cuantas cosas en su cara, llevaba tres horas de camino a su espalda y él no quería ni apurase ni que lo apuraran.

-Yamanaka, estoy harto de que me sigas- Soltó sin mas ¿Quién carajos se creía esa mujer para ser tan molesta? Si no era bueno con nadie de aquel género, ni siquiera a Sakura le había permitido ir junto a él ¿Quién se creía?

-¿Me hablas a mí?-Gritó ella detrás de sí mismo, ¡Que molesta era!- ¡Ah no! Lo siento, Sasuke- Sasuke así a secas, aunque le daba igual, Uchiha se extrañó- No te sigo, Idiota estas en mi camino- terminó por decir ella adelantándose hasta su posición.

Sintiéndose torpe y estúpido, Uchiha volvió a su camino ignorándola, dos horas después se dio cuenta de que era inútil abstenerse, sentía curiosidad y luego de ello necesidad, no le importaba ella en lo absoluto, si no lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Es una misión en solitario?-Dijo Uchiha sin más. Yamanaka siempre salía en misiones en conjunto, si no era con los fastidiosos del equipo 10 iba con alguien, no, esta vez caminaba a su lado pero claramente no iban junto.

-Ah, sí. Es normal que haga estas misiones, no es nada complicado-Dijo ella ¿Era normal? Se preguntó Sasuke, con más confianza continuó.

-¿Qué se supone que harás?-dijo él.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- soltó ella de la nada. Avergonzado Uchiha deseo dejarla allí y largarse, pero no lo hizo.

-Trato de comprender a los Shinobi, eres uno y yo soy nuevo en esto-.

Sorprendida Yamanaka, le relato de su trabajo como ninja sensor en un país no identificado y que tampoco hacia parte de la alianza shinobi, ella tenía el papel de agente doble y había estado en el durante meses.

-¿A dónde estás yendo tú?-.

-A donde mis ojos me lleven- Dijo él.

Ella soltó una carcajada que lo confundió.

-Debería regalarte una armónica para que vayas por ahí tocándola, mientras pasas en la clandestinidad como gitano-Dijo ella.

-Espera que…-Se esperaba todo menos eso- Que yo sepa tu clan es medio loco e Hippie, que rayos y sus cosas de flores e hipnosis- se defendió. Con más carcajadas Yamanaka alumbró el atardecer que los acompañaba.

-Entonces… ¿Estaremos así hasta que tus ojos nos separen?-dijo ella y básicamente tenía razón, pero no respondió a eso, en el fondo Sasuke no quería sentirse atrapado y comprometido al mismo tiempo.

Antes de medianoche, decidieron acampar, en todo ello, Sasuke puso su saco de dormir lo más lejos de esa mujer. Sentía terror e impaciencia, tenerle cerca no cambiaba las cosas, según él lo agravaba.

-Buenas noches-Gritó ella a lo lejos ¡Endemoniada mujer!

.

.

.

-No entiendo porque lloras Yamanaka, golpéame, ódiame, pero ya para de llorar-Dijo el aun sosteniendo sus manos mientras ella sollozaba-Ino…Ya para, han pasado quince años y…-.

-Quince años en los que nunca los olvide- Dijo ella mirándolo, con su rostro sonrojado y ojos acuosos- No lo entenderás, no lo entiendes Sasuke-Lloró- Soy SU madre, son míos, mis hijos y los perdí…Y fallé-.

-Yo también lo hice, Ino. Yo también me sentí morir-Dijo el- pero eso nunca cambiará lo que paso, entiendo lo que nos pasó, lo que decidimos, pero…-.

-Pero, ahora es ahora-Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas- Ahora sí, Sasuke, cuéntamelo todo-.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola. Para esta loca idea, hay muchas explicaciones que espero puedan entender.**

 **1\. Es y será confuso, solo este y el segundo capítulo, aunque creo que lo deje un poco explícito.**

 **2\. Como se dieron cuenta, hay una especie de cambio de tiempo entre los recuerdos de Sasuke (Boruto) y el de final de Shippuden o The last.**

 **3\. Quise no salirme del canon, pero mi Sasuke no es convincente, me disculpo. Hablando del canon, tenemos un terrible orden cronológico así que OLVIDEMOS QUE ESO EXISTE. Ya, que quiero que sea un poco fiel al canon, pero con mi idea, no supe como agregarlo. Espero entiendan, por lo menos tenemos lo básico;**

 **-La relación inicial entre Sasuke e Ino es al final de Shippuden.**

 **-Y los recuerdos actuales pertenecen a Boruto.**

 **4\. No se preocupen por la actualización, esta historia está casi terminada y digitada por ello Capitulo cada semana, TRANQUILOS.**

 **Si más, espero lo mejor, agradezco la lectura, cualquier crítica, cometario o sugerencia estará bien recibida.**

 **Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Ale-San.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** evantado y listo para irse Sasuke le hecho por primera vez un vistazo desde que se despertó a Yamanaka, debatiéndose entre dejarla allí a plena soledad y largarse o levantarla, o aun peor quedarse haciéndose el idiota a esperarle, ni el mismo podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Parpadeando repetidas veces y sacudiendo su cabeza se dio la vuelta a emprender su camino. Yamanaka Ino era una persona autosuficiente y ¿Quién era el para preocuparse por ella?

Bueno, medio kilómetro después Uchiha no pensó en ello.

-Maldita-soltó a la nada, regresando sus pasos. Al rato, al llegar la observo en la misma posición dejada ¿Cómo podía ser sinovia esta mujer?-Yamanaka-Dijo el- Hey, Yamanaka- la sacudió

-Que, QUE…QUE- se levantó asustada y a la defensiva.

-Levántate, menuda floja casi es media tarde- mintió- ¿Qué tal que esa gente del país psicópata ya no desee confiar en ti? Fallarías en…-.

-ESO NO, nunca he fallado una misión- dijo levantándose rápidamente- bueno…No he fallado a ninguna que recuerde, tengo reloj de mano, mentiroso rastrero son las seis de la mañana-Sorprendida por su propia afirmación, Ino decidió tomarlo a su favor- ¿No será que me tomaste cariño y no quisiste dejarme tirada en medio de la nada? Que considerado Sasuke…-.

-¡Oh no! Claro que no- Dijo el inmediatamente- Solo soy buen compañero, verás ni en el siete ni en Taká he logrado serlo y ahora menos, solo eres un conejillo de indias- Moriría antes de aceptar deliberadamente que ella estaba en lo cierto.

Con cara de póquer y para gracia de Sasuke que se le escapo un tanto su risa, Ino recogía sus cosas sin rechistar.

-¿Qué dicen tus ojos hoy? ¿Aun tienes que ir hasta el ferri?- Para su pesar, Ino y el iban por el mismo camino aun, ella debía cruzar en Ferri hasta el país del agua y luego tomar una barcaza para una isla "el país no identificado" mar adentro.

-Aun-dijo el resignado.

-Ok, manos a la obra… ¿O pies al camino? ¿Cómo será…-.

-Calla, no desbarates los dichos- Soltó el sin más.

Ino solo rio de nuevo. Mientras caminaba a su lado, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era un completo fracaso intentar quedarse solo en sus viajes por el resto de su tiempo siempre alguien le dañaba su preciada soledad.

-Oye-Dijo ella en susurro-Hey-.

-Ya te escuche-Dijo él.

-Silencio, Idiota-Dijo ella-Alguien nos sigue hace más de dos kilómetros-Susurró ella.

-Ya lo sé, tal vez solo viaja igual-Trató de ironizar él.

-Sasuke, si viajas y en realidad ERES viajero te unes a otros viajeros para no viajar solo, no mantienes una distancia concreta de cincuenta metros entre los otros viajeros y tu-dijo ella.

-Yo no lo haría, me gusta andar solo-Dijo él.

-¡Ah! Disculpa por molestarte con mi existencia-Exclamó ella moviendo sus manos- En fin, no me parece normal-.

-Cualquier cosa aparte de ti es normal, Yamanaka-Dijo el- Además, no me asusta quien quiera que sea-.

-Presumido, con cloroformo o cualquier sedante y no sirven de nada esos ojos tuyos-Dijo ella.

-¿Dime qué harías tú? ¿Un acto de magia?-Dijo el deteniéndose en el camino.

-Sí, uno de esos. Pero sigamos caminando-Dijo ella rápidamente tomándole de su único brazo y jalándole. El repentino tacto asusto a Sasuke, pero negándose a ser descubierto se liberó de él.

-Puedo caminar solo, tonta Yamanaka- Dijo el- Asústate sola, a mí no me sucederá nada de igual modo-.

Ino rodo sus ojos y de igual modo le siguió.

-De esto se trata el compañerismo-Dijo ella- ¿No querías aprender? ¿No soy yo el conejillo de indias? Bueno, los compañeros no amigos y casi conocidos se preocupan y tienen confianza, ya sabes, esto-Dijo ella señalándolos y hablando con suma seriedad.

Maldita toda ella, su poder para girar las cosas a su favor, empezaba a odiarla, a odiar eso. A odiarse porque fue el quien había dicho esa estupidez del compañerismo y las cosas sentimentales que lo rodean.

-Hagamos una práctica, mejor una evaluación-Dijo ella- Si nos amenazan ¿Qué harías?-.

-Los ataco- dijo él.

-Ok, bien. Que pasa, si de repente es más fácil dejarme e irte ¿Qué harías?-.

-Me voy-Dijo con simpleza e Ino abrió sus ojos a más no poder, luego de llevarse la mano a su sien- En ese caso, tú serías la excelente ninja con un valor extremo de compañerismo, que prefiere sacrificarse y dejarme vivir-

-Menos mal Sakura no insistió en venirse contigo…-Terminó por decir ella.

De repente, Uchiha sintió un aire atravesar a su lado izquierdo. Yamanaka acababa de ser apuñalada con una kunai.

-Rayos-Dijo ella, Sasuke solo observo esperando ver el ente atacante pero ella utilizo un jutsu de sustitución- Ya te había visto, Torpe-dijo ella a la nada- Sasuke, sostén mi cuerpo un momento- dijo ella.

-No, no harás la cosa esa...-.

\- Shintenshin no jutsu…-Pronunció ella apuntando hacia la rama de un árbol y Sasuke pudo verlo.

Sosteniendo a Yamanaka por los hombros y activando su Sharingan se encontraba.

-Es muy rápido, más que Rock Lee, me atrevería a decir- Dijo el hombre bajando de la rama…o en realidad Ino.

-Esa cosa tuya es muy bizarra- dijo él.

\- Shintenshin no jutsu- rectificó ella con la voz masculina- Ay no…

Cerca de cinco hombres más llegaron al lugar, Sasuke los examinó a todos ¿Qué querían?

-Uchiha-Dijo uno de ellos. ¡Ah! eso querían.

-¿Qué quieren?-Dijo el aun arrodillado.

-Nuestro líder necesita de sus servicios-dijo el mismo hombre.

-¿Servicios?-dijo Sasuke acaso ¿Qué cara le veían?- No me importa, déjenme-.

-Igual, se dirige hacia él y no le gustará saber que ha secuestrado Rosemund-Dijo el hombre señalando el cuerpo de Yamanaka, confundido se fijó de las señas del Yamanaka- hombre extraño que no conocía.

-Ni siquiera sé quién es esta mujer- dijo el, de hecho ¿No fue atacada por uno de ustedes? El de allá- dejo señalando _Yamanaka- hombre extraño que no conocía._

-¿Colan?-dijo el otro-¿Qué haces aquí? El jefe te prohibió venir, se siente traicionado por ti.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo el tal Colan- Acaso… ¿Qué hice para que nuestro jefe se sienta traicionado?

-¿A poco no te pareció suficiente?-dijo el líder- Acusaste a su mayor espía, Rosemund de cometer traición, él se sintió muy ofendido, Colan. Eres ahora un traidor a la causa-el susodicho regreso a Sasuke- Y tú regrésanos a la chica-.

Si tener idea de cómo hacer una excusa ante eso, Sasuke observo a Ino en el otro cuerpo, en menos de dos segundos el tal Colan se desplomó en el suelo y el activaba su rinnengan para desaparecer con ella.

* * *

Aun con el cuerpo de Yamanaka apoyado entre su brazo y espalda, Sasuke no articuló ninguna palabra al respecto.

-Estoy en problemas- dijo ella.

-Te descubrieron- dijo el- y ahora yo soy enemigo directo de tú "jefe" por secuestrar a su perfecta espía- dijo el irónicamente.

-¡Bah!- dijo ella bajándose de su agarre- Eso no importa… ¿Cómo era eso de que igual irías a él?-.

-Lo sé, también me dejo pensando-dijo él.

-Los dos debíamos ir hasta el Ferri…-Dijo ella pensando- Sasuke ¿Hay alguna forma de engañar a tus ojos?- le preguntó ella.

-No, no existe…No creo, a menos que a propósito tenga algo de chackra de Kaguya en esa isla que me obligue a inspeccionar allí… ¿Pero cómo sabe el que esa es mi función? -.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?-Dijo ella.

-Solo Naruto y el Hokage- dijo el- Y tu…-.

-¡No tengo nada que ver acabo de enterarme hace poco!-dijo ella.

-Ya, ya, lo sé-.

-¿Siguen indicándote ir al Ferri?- dijo ella.

-Aja- Afirmó él.

-Esa gente está planeando un ataque a las naciones shinobi, lo sabe la alianza…Pero me preocupa esto…Ya sabes, lo del chackra de esa diosa conejo y lo demás-.

-¿Diosa conejo?-dijo él- Solo sé que ahora no puedo ir pacíficamente por ahí, porque por lo menos para un país soy un criminal de nuevo-.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- dijo ella-.

-Cállate, tonta Yamanaka-.

* * *

Después de almorzar y estar sentados por minutos al borde de un lago, Uchiha se preguntó porque aún seguía al lado de esa mujer que solo le traía problemas.

-Sasuke-dijo ella de la nada.

-Hmp-.

-¿Piensas regresar a Konoha?-dijo ella.

No quería ponerse sensiblero con ella una vez más, pero algo en él no lo dejaba actuar con normalidad, algo no le dejaba decir un "Que te importa y déjame en paz"

-Para pesar de Naruto, nunca consideraré quedarme- dijo él.

-Ya veo, pienso que deberías pensar en considerarlo, ya sabes considerar considerarlo. No es algo que me incumba pero Sakura y Naruto se preocupan por ti y han pasado por mucho, entonces…-.

-¿Sakura y Naruto?- dijo él-¿No querrás decir que también te interesa a ti?-.

Uchiha sonrió al ver como el cuerpo de Yamanaka se alocaba y le dejaba un sonrojo en el blanco rostro.

-Hace parte del pasado ahora, Sasuke-dijo ella, pero Sasuke no le creía- Entendí que mi mejor amiga esta predestinada y solo cuido y apoyo lo que ella quiere- Esto si le sorprendió, Yamanaka había madurado.

Solo le faltaba madurar a él.

* * *

Para la noche, el frio atravesaba las venas de Sasuke, podía ver a Ino muriéndose de hipotermia pero negándose a demostrarlo abiertamente por simple orgullo, antes había dejado para ver cuánto podía aguantar pero ya era exagerado. Encendió fuego, y procedió a observar como se hacía la dura de nuevo.

-Venga, Yamanaka-dijo el hablándole a su espalda- Morirás del frio allí, acércate al fuego-.

-E-Esto-y-y b-bi-en- dijo titiritando, que contraproducente era esa mujer.

-Yamanaka, es enserio la gente se muere de estas cosas y los sabes-.

Resignada se dio la vuelta acercándose a la fogata. Lo demás en aquella noche fluyó, hablaron de cosas triviales como normalmente, el aun no comprendía como taladraba esa mujer en los cerebros, en los corazones, en el alma, su alma...Si tenía alguna.

-Y bueno, fue así como casi enveneno a mi abuela con una amapola blanca de…-Balbuceo estaba ida entre la realidad y el Morfeo. Pero, por primera vez, sin sentirse incomodo al contacto físico, Sasuke ni se inmuto, cuando Yamanaka Ino recargo su sien sobre su hombro y recostó todo su cuerpo a su lado.

Se sintió estúpidamente cómodo y aun peor, allí en esa noche estrellada y con el olor a lavanda fresca de su cabello, Sasuke se sintió por primer vez a gusto, sintió que pertenecía a un lugar por fin, y al parecer era ese lugar, _ella_.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola, de nuevo, esta historia avanza sin precedentes, este capítulo ubicado en el pasado, espero les allá agradado. Como pudieron ver, este capitulo esta centrado totalmente en los recuerdos de Sasuke, por ello no hubo ningún cambio de tiempo y no lo habrá en varios capítulos mas.**

 **Gracias por leerme, esperando lo mejor y hasta la próxima.**

 **Ale-san.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Y** amanaka de algún modo perdió su profundo sueño, para subir su mano a su frente y tapar el molesto sol que pretendía levantarla sin más. Palpo su mandíbula sintiéndola adolorida para luego caer consternada en el fuerte agarre prisionero de su cintura. Ese brazo no era suyo. Ahogó un grito llevándose las manos a la boca y mordiéndose la lengua. ¿Estaba Sasuke Uchiha abrazándola? Peor aún, ¿Había dormido junto a su lado? Por un pequeño instante Ino sintió pena por sí misma, se apuró para separarse y luego sintió culpa al recordar a su amiga.

¿Pero de que rayos se culpaba? Nada había sucedido, solo dos seres humanos y corrientes ligeramente conocidos que habían compartido un viaje y una fogata, que por el incesante frio solo se juntaron para sobrevivir. Nada pasó.

Con lentitud y suavidad, Yamanaka se silenció, detuvo hasta su respiración para lentamente separarse del intruso agarre. En medio de la acción, sus pensamientos decidieron callarse, quedarse allí en el calor de su cuerpo jugarle a la desentendida y volver a cerrar los ojos, mentir para no mentirse a sí misma. No quería admitir que aun pudiera sentir algo por él, de hecho se negaba a considerarlo, no. Sasuke era del pasado, del pasado. Pero su cabeza decía cosas que su cuerpo se negaba a realizar.

Por ello, Yamanaka Ino recostó su rubia cabellera a su lado una vez más decidida a dejarse llevar por el agonizante cosquilleo en su vientre.

* * *

Para cuando Uchiha decidió abrir los ojos, con el cuerpo encalambrado y una pesadez en su cabeza, confundido y luego al darse cuenta de la situación su rostro se sonrojo por completo. Asustado y abatido, Uchiha se soltó inmediatamente y empujo a la chica, cuando el cuerpo de Yamanaka estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, el decidió tomarla y dejarle caer con más suavidad.

Contrario a todo ello, Ino reprimía su risa ante la situación. Esperaba que el reaccionará de ese modo, esquivo, torpe y brisco. No se esperó su repentina acción final, tal vez solo tal vez, había algo en aquella recóndita alma que no estaba perdido.

-A-arriba, Yamanaka-Tartamudeo Uchiha. Ino quería soltarse a carcajadas, pero se contuvo- Hey, mujer molesta, arriba-.

-Mmm…Ya voy-Balbuceo Yamanaka. Sasuke ni se detuvo a verla, se levantó aun consternado y emprendió con apuro a caminar, él no tenía intenciones de quedarse a verla, no podía.

-Nos falta muy poco para llegar al ferri y partir a Kirigakure-Dijo Sasuke.

Ino camino apresurada a su espalda ¿Partir a Kirigakure? ¿Juntos?

-Espera… ¿qué?-Soltó ella -¿Tienes que tomar el ferri? -.

Sasuke asintió.

-¿Iremos juntos a Kirigakure?-Dijo ella, Sorprendido Sasuke, no tenía ninguna intención de afirmarlo o negarlo, pero en realidad así era la cosa, él tendría que subirse e ir al endemoniado lugar.

En silencio continuaron el camino durante dos horas, al llegar el aire de puerto hizo que su cabello bailara en aire, Uchiha se permitió observarla en la fila para comprar los boletos con suma tranquilidad mientras el aire también mecía su rubio cabello.

-Dos, en la zona norte-Dijo ella regresando- Vamos, ya están abordando-.

Sasuke camino detrás de ella ¿Hasta cuándo iba continuar esta mala pasada?

-Después debes irte en una barcaza por el puerto del otro lado ¿no?-Quería huir, de ella, se sentía abrumado.

-Si ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde te llevan tus ojos ahora?-dijo ella, Sasuke no quería intentar revisarlo, temía que lo llevaran al mismo sitio que ella.

-Por ahí- respondió el. Ella se quedó viéndole intrigada.

-Por ahí-Repitió ella asintiendo con su cabeza repetidas veces mientras se sentaba. En ese instante Sasuke se preguntó qué ¿Cuál era la maldita tarea del destino de ponerlo de frente a la merced diabólica de esa mujer? Las bancas eran una enfrente de la otra, él prefería aunque incomodo sentarse a su lado y no verla, que sentarse en su frente y disimular indisimuladamente que no quería ni contacto visual.

-¿No has pensado en que puedes hablar un poco más?-Dijo ella-Ósea, digo, que si te abrieras en opiniones no te verías tan gruñón- Sasuke quiso ignorarla, pero él no era ningún cobarde ni gruñón.

-Simplemente no me apetece-.

-¡Eso ya es algo!-Dijo ella moviendo sus manos- Son cosas así, veras Sasuke, es simplemente Ha-blar-Dijo ella acentuando la silaba.

-No me hables como retrasado, Yamanaka-Dijo él.

-Ino-Completó ella, el esquivo su penetrante mirada. No sabía porque sus exóticos ojos eran tan inquietos que los suyos se negaban a verla-Ino, ese es mi nombre-Dijo de nuevo.

-Ya lo sé-Dijo el mirando hacia el agua.

-Puedes llamarme por el-Insistió ella.

-No te estaba pidiendo permiso para hacerlo-Dijo él.

-Rayos-Soltó ella- Es solo como sugerencia-.

-Bueno, no quiero tomar tu sugerencia, Yamanaka-.

-¿Por qué no? –Insistió ella parándose de su asiento y persiguiéndole con la mirada- Anda, dime-.

-Pues no se me apetece-Dijo el, tomando fuerza para regresar a verla y mantener su mirada, tal vez así el mensaje le quedaba claro, tal vez.

-Le dices a Naruto por su nombre incluso a Sakura-dijo ella- Yo soy una persona normal-Eso Sasuke lo dudaba- y es normal que me llames por mi nombre ¿Qué rayos te sucedió? Lo hacías cuando éramos niños-.

Sasuke quería tirarse al agua. Ni él quería recordar su intrépida niñez, mucho menos que la llamaba por su nombre.

-No importa-Dijo él.

-Sí, lo sé-Dijo ella- Pero sigo sin entender…-.

Yamanaka Ino fue interrumpida por un geiser que había emergido del agua, aparentemente rodeándola y posteriormente desapareciendo del lugar, estático Sasuke se quedó mudo tratando de comprender lo que acaba de suceder.

Parpadeo repetidas veces y sacudió su cabeza. En lugar en el que hace un momento Ino había desaparecido, un hombre delgado y mestizo se erguía.

-Si quiere a su amiga de regreso, tiene que atender las siguientes órdenes, señor Uchiha-Dijo el recién llegado.

-¿Señor? ¿Qué?-Dijo el-Oiga, no sé qué quiere y ella no es mi amiga, así que haga lo que desee-.

Sasuke lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, pudo ver que era solo un poco mayor a él, aparentemente no era shinobi pero tenía habilidades ligadas a algún estilo de ninjutsu, si él había creado el _vórtice acuático por el cual Yamanaka había desaparecido._

El hombre lo observo y sonrió sínicamente.

-Señor Uchiha, no soy idiota, ninguno de nosotros. Solo haga lo que pedimos-.

-¿Por qué debería?-Respondió el acomodándose en su asiento. Si estaba seguro de algo era que Yamanaka no era débil, si no ¿Cómo carajos había sobrevivido a una guerra?

-Porque nosotros tal vez no podamos ponerlo en aprietos a usted, pero si a su aldea-.

-Ok, suficiente-Dijo Sasuke- ¿Qué quieren que haga?-.

-Primero-Dijo el hombre abriendo otro geiser-Venga con nosotros- Rápidamente Sasuke ya había pasado por allí, al salir divisó concreto y una bodega con al menos quince hombres.

-¿Dónde está ella?-Dijo él.

-¡Oh! Créame está bien, solo cooperé con nosotros y regresará con usted-Dijo uno de los hombres- Soy Kayo, líder de la resistencia-Completó el hombre.

-¿La que?-dijo Sasuke.

-El país al cual trabaja su amiga, Rosemund-Dijo Kayo.

-¡Ah!-dijo Sasuke-Eso, ilústreme señor Kayo, que tengo que ver en esto y para que secuestro a Rosemund- Sasuke quería reírse a carcajadas cada vez que se refería a Ino de ese modo.

-Usted nos ayudará a liberar a nuestro pueblo del "jefe" y ella es necesaria para la negociación-.

-La negociación con el jefe-Concluyó Sasuke- En ese caso-dijo moviéndose por el lugar- Me voy-.

-Será regresada con usted-Dijo apresuradamente Kayo, Sasuke no la quería de regreso.

-¿Quién es el jefe? ¿Qué es esta nación? ¿Y que los aprisiona?-Soltó el rápidamente.

-El jefe, es alguien con quien nuestros ancestros hicieron un trato, fueron engañados así que este "jefe" es cualquier heredero de una familia anónima en nuestro país que lleva gobernando tres décadas. Somos descendientes de personas que alguna vez pertenecieron al país del agua, pero que decidieron formar su propi pueblo lejos de los shinobi y su guerra…-.

-No estarías vivo si no fuera por ellos- contestó Sasuke- En fin, son la resistencia a la tiranía del "jefe"-.

-Sí, buscamos liberarnos de sus leyes absurdas y de la violencia que golpeado a nuestro pueblo. Rosemund, es parte de su plantel principal, así que ella conoce sus más grandes planes y aun mejor conoce al jefe-.

-En fin, este jefe ya sospecha de una rebelión-Dijo Sasuke recordando a los hombres de hace días.

-Eso…Es cierto-Comentó el líder consternado.

-Si bueno-Dijo Sasuke restándole importancia- El ya envió a sus hombres a buscarme ¿Qué acaso soy un asesino a sueldo?-Ironizó Uchiha.

-Es algo que no concierne a los shinobi, pero tanto el jefe como nosotros tenemos que recurrir a ustedes por ayuda-.

-Ok, ustedes quieren que los apoye en un golpe de estado con el únco respaldo de que tienen a mi "amiga"-dijo Sasuke.

-No-Dijo Kayo-Hay algo más para usted- Eso regreso a Uchiha en la conversación- El jefe, ogro de algún modo abrir una especie de puerta a otra dimensión-.

Ok, tenían razón, ese era un buen motivo. Eso explicaba claramente el porqué de su interminable camino hacía aquel lugar.

-Necesito una muestra de vida-Dijo él.

* * *

Para cuando Yamanaka regreso en sí, sintió un frio en sus extremidades indomable, abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver a la altura de la cual colgaba. Su cuerpo estaba en una prisión de agua suspendida y había unos barrotes de metal en la oscura sala.

Amarrada, sin jutsus y muriendo de hipotermia Ino suspiro y rodo sus ojos, esperaba que las clases de compañerismo le hubieran hecho mella a Sasuke.

-Maldito Uchiha- Soltó a la nada-Hola-Gritó-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hola?-.

-Ya ha regresado en si-Escuchó decir a alguien-Llamen a la señorita Janine-Gritó el mismo hombre.

Cansada de estar colgada en aquel lugar, Ino comenzó a contar los segundos, los minutos para no volverse loca allí, pasados diez minutos según su torpe cuenta, una mujer estilizada de cabello largo castaño en una coleta como la suya de traje completo negro estilo militar atravesaba la puerta de su celda. Ino ubicó su vista en ella.

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?-Gritó la mujer viéndola hacia arriba. Si, Ino tenía unas ideas, pero no queriendo aceptarlas negó con su cabeza. La mujer alzo su mano derecha mientras bajaba todo el circuito al que estaba aprisionada, de frente ella se sentó en una silla mientras Ino colgaba centímetros del suelo- Nos contarás todos los planes del jefe, Rosemund-.

Ino respiró. No había sido descubierta. Tenía dos opciones soltarle todo y no sufrir o decidir continuar con la actuación y sufrir. Estaba segura de lo que seguía. Tortura. Bueno, era eso y esperar a Sasuke o soltarlo todo y recibir un castigo mayor por parte del jefe.

-Lo lamento, desconozco los planes del jefe-Soltó Ino

-¡No mientas!-Dijo la mujer, acomodándose en su asiento- Sabemos todo de ti, Rosemund Jung-Terminó la mujer. Ino fingió susto y la miro.

-Ya te lo dije, no sé nada y no tengo nada más por decir-Concluyó Ino. Lo siguiente para ser sincera se lo esperaba, una bofetada muy fuerte se acoplo en su pómulo izquierdo haciendo que su rostro se contrajera y…-Tsk…Que molesto-Escupió Yamanaka mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su labio.

-Y se vienen cosas peores si no decides hablar- amenazó la mujer.

Ino le observo, podía acabar con eso revelándose, pero eso sería faltarle a sumisión actual, su única misión, debía resistir porque los planes del jefe amenazaban a su aldea y a la alianza, esto solo le amenazaba a sí misma, debía soportarlo, porque antes de ser Yamanaka Ino, era una Konoichi de la aldea de la hoja, _Y recuerda Konoha, que hoy como siempre soy toda tuya._

Y sintió otro golpe chocar con su rostro.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Las cosas, están dando vueltas para Ino justo ahora, la última frase graciosamente es de Shakira HAHAHAHA, veía últimamente unas viejas grabaciones de mi madre quien acudió a uno de sus conciertos en la capital de mi país, así que decidí darle un valor patriótico a Ino, en este momento de apuro.**

 **Solo me queda decir, que espero disfruten este Fic, como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Ale-San**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **S** asuke continuaba siguiendo por los recónditos pasadizos a los hombres de Kayo, que tenían una especie de tarea para él. Descubrir el rostro del jefe.

-Ya se lo dije a su jefe, no me ha garantizado que mi rehén este a salvo-Dijo Sasuke a los hombres.

-Es nuestro rehén ahora-Se atrevió a decir uno de ellos, eso enervó a Sasuke- Además es un rehén que importa el estado en el cual este, desde que viva-.

Furioso Uchiha lo consumió con la mirada. Estos hombres eran unos patanes, en lugar de resistencia estaba considerando el tomarlos a todos y regalárselos al jefe ese.

-Pues, no sabes lo que me importa y no te debería de importar, idiota-Escupió Uchiha- Bien puedo mandarlos al carajo a todos, pero estoy siendo paciente-.

Con esa amenaza Sasuke se adelantó en la caminata, no estaba dispuesto a mucho allí de hecho ya estaba empezando a cansarse, haría lo que le pidieron, exigiría a Ino de regreso y desaparecería del ese endemoniado lugar.

" _Sasuke"_

Sorprendido, confundido y a la vez asustado Sasuke se quedó estático en medio del camino.

" _Sasuke"_

¿Yamanaka hablaba en su cabeza? Se estaba volviendo loco, definitivamente, el solo quería una vida tranquila y normal después de todo lo sucedido, pero el destino se empeñaba en hundirlo allí.

 _-Sí, soy yo, Idiota-Habló de nuevo- Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo ¿Qué tan lejos estas? Ah..No, cierto…-._

 _-Ni siquiera sé dónde te encuentras, torpe-Dijo el- Más bien, para_ _tenerte_ _que regreses, debo descubrir al "jefe"-._

 _-Rayos-articuló ella- No es un "el" es unos-._

 _-¿Qué?-Dijo el caminando de nuevo-Explícate, espera…Yamanaka ¿Estas bien?-._

 _-Son un grupo, hay más de un jefe por eso es imposible erradicarlos, solo asesinando al grupo completo, son doce en total ocho varones cuatro chicas y están en discordia constante por el liderazgo… -Continuó ella._

 _-Yamanaka, te pregunte que si estabas bien-Respondió él._

 _-No importa eso ahora, Sasuke-Dijo ella- La resistencia tiene razón, deben erradicar al jefe, es una oportunidad de oro, ya que indirectamente lo estamos haciendo pero no seremos responsabilizados, Sasuke, necesitó tu ayuda con esto, tómalo como si fuese una misión más-._

 _-Yamanaka, está gente no me interesa…-Dijo él._

 _-Entonces ¿Yo sí?- Arremetió Ino- Sasuke, está gente, el jefe tiene planes contra la alianza, sé que no es nada para ti, puesto que tu poder supera la imaginación humana, pero hay gente, Sasuke, gente que no puede protegerse y que aunque quieras proteger será inevitable que mueran, esta, esta es la forma de evitar eso que se ve inevitable-Terminó Ino._

 _-Está bien-Concluyó el-El jefe, matarlos a todos y luego… ¿Dónde estás?_

 _-Saldré de aquí, lo prometo-Dijo ella- Nos veremos en el puerto, al otro lado de la isla, en el oeste-._

 _-Vale-Dijo Sasuke- ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda comunicarme de regreso?-._

 _-No, pero revisare en ti de vez en cuando ahí puedes decirme algo-._

Con la tarea ya indicada, Uchiha se dispuso a infiltrase en aquel lugar plasmado. La resistencia le hablo del edificio del centro de la ciudadela, en el cual se decía que se encontraba el _jefe_ si Sasuke quería acabar con todo ello, no podía permitirse dejar a ninguno de los doce con vida, una vez más aunque esta vez de lado _correcto_ Sasuke servía como asesino y esta vez a sueldo, Uchiha se burló de sí mismo mientras atravesaba la calle infestada de hombres con extrañas armas colgadas.

-Hey, usted-Le gritó uno- ¿A dónde cree que va?- Sasuke lo observó. Así que ahí empezaba…Bueno el solo haría lo que ella había dicho.

 _-No tienes que matarlos a todos-Y la voz de Yamanaka inundo su cabeza otra vez-Solo…Un poco heridos que no hagan nada, pero no muertos, no eres una máquina de matar, Sasuke-._

" _No eres una máquina de matar, Sasuke"_

Su frase, lo que dijo, le hizo recordar a Uchiha la poca humanidad que le quedaba, en el fondo, sus palabras travesaron su frío pecho instalándose en su corazón, aquel que Sasuke desconocía que aun podía sentir, en ese lugar en medio de esa calle con un montón de hombres dispuesto a aniquilarlo, Uchiha comprendió que las palabras de ella, eran tan afiladas y peligrosas, tan peligrosas, que lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión, que le habían hecho mella en su pecho, contrariado con el sentimiento, Uchiha atacó y por primera vez, decidió no matar.

* * *

-Ya te lo he dicho, mujer loca-Escupió Ino una vez más- No tengo idea ¿Crees acaso que el jefe me contará sus planes? Aun sabiendo lo débil y torpe que puedo llegar a ser, yo solo espió por él, no tengo idea de que le sirve-.

-Mentira-Dijo golpeándola otra vez, ahora la golpeaba con extraño lazo que cada vez Ino creía que esa mujer enserio tenía problemas. Con la piel mallugada, las piernas y la boca cansada de sangrar Yamanaka solo pensaba en escapar, no podía sopórtalo por mucho tiempo y se negaba por orgullo más que nada a que Sasuke le viera así…De destruida-Cambiaremos de instrumento-Dijo ella sonriendo, Ino la vio caminar blandiendo el lazo por la sala, cuando llego a su mesita de instrumentos estúpidamente sádicos, por primera vez sintió miedo, sintió sus manos sudar y su cuerpo erizarse, respiro, cerró sus ojos y exhaló aire por su boca, debía salir de allí dejarse de juegos y entrar en su mente, debía lograrlo-¿Qué tal está?-Dijo ella dándole vueltas a una navaja de plata, con lo que podía articular, Ino escupió más sangre de su boca.

-Lo lamento-dijo ella-Será para la próxima vez, debo irme-.

Janine soltó carcajadas mientras se acercaba, le sonrió de cerca y a Ino le causo ira su sínica sonrisa, luego la miro y el rostro de Janine cambió totalmente…Estaba loca, era lo único que Ino podía pensar.

-Tu nunca te iras-Dijo ella- A menos que me otorgues la información que necesito-.

Esta vez fue Ino quien sonrió.

 _-Créeme, no me querrás aquí mucho tiempo-Le dijo Ino_

Janine confundida alzo sus ojos, después asustada retrocedió.

-Solo estoy aquí porque así lo quiero, no porque en realidad me tengas atrapada-Dijo Ino, Janine retrocedió aún más- Y ahora, tú tendrás el honor de conocer el jutsu secreto de mi clan, atesora los recuerdos y la poca cordura que tuviste porque después de él no te quedará nada-.

-No…-Susurró-E-eres un ni-ninja-susurró mientras retrocedía.

-Shintenshin no jutsu…-Dijo ella, luchando contra todo para poder lograrlo sin sellos.

* * *

Ajustándose la ropa, Sasuke camino por las habitaciones y escaneo el lugar analizando posibles escapes, aferrando su brazo izquierdo a su espada, claro, irónicamente el buscaba un disimulado exilio para vivir en paz, pero todo le salía mal, se tropezó con Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke recordó lo molesta que era desde niños, nunca imagino que pudiera compartir más de dos charlas con ella…Llevaban tres días y el seguía haciéndole caso como un perro faldero, se golpeó mentalmente por eso, él era un idiota, ella tenía razón, pudo evitarlo todo, pero no. El muy idiota se involucró con esa endemoniada mujer y sus asuntos.

Los sintió a los doce en la última habitación, rodeados por una extensa guardia que no le causaba ni cosquillas a Uchiha, haría lo que ella le había pedido, lo que debía hacer.

-Solo déjame pasar y hacemos las cosas más fáciles-Dijo el cuándo sus pies alcanzaron una gran puerta, espero unos minutos y no obtuvo respuesta.

Entro a la fuerza. Efectivamente en una gran mesa redonda y protegidos estaban todos por su guardia, los doce como Ino le dijo, sorprendidos por su interrupción se agarraron de la mesa y levantaron sus armas.

-¿Qu-quién eres?-dijo uno.

-No te interesa-Respondió Sasuke.

-¡Mátalo Jacob!-grito una mujer pelirroja apuntándole también- Mátalo-.

-No funcionará-Dijo él y cerró sus ojos- Para que me recuerden mientras se retuercen bajo tierra, soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha-Dijo el abriendo sus ojos para encerrarlos en su Genjutsu.

* * *

-Mierda…-Soltó Yamanaka a la nada mientras escapaba de la base militar de la resistencia ya había activado todas las alarmas de protocolo y emergencia, no le quedaba chakra y su cuerpo dolía, sus piernas querían desfallecer, sosteniéndose a las paredes, Yamanaka trato de utilizar sus pocas reservas para curarse- Mierda…Y más mierda-Ino nunca había recurrido a malas palabras para expresarse, pero así se sentía, se burló de sí misma ¿Cómo había estado en una guerra si desfallecía por nada? ¿Era ella la misma mujer que enfrentó a Obito y al Jubi? Se burló de ella una vez más mientras se escondía.

Y de pronto, una grandiosa idea se le ocurrió, pero que torpe era… ¡Janine!

Había sido ella quien había avisado a seguridad y estaba débil por el Shinranshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: destrucción de mentes) Podía utilizarla a ella…A su cuerpo para escapar.

-¡Ayuda!-Gritó Ino, desde el cuerpo de Janine- Ayuda….-.

-Señorita Janine-Dijo un hombre que venía en grupo- Usted informo una fuga…-.

-Lo lamento me equivoque-Dijo denuevo-Ahora, necesitó cargarla hasta afuera, debemos entregarla a su postor- dijo señalando su cuerpo en el suelo

-Pero, señorita Janine usted misma expreso que se quedaría con ella-protestó el hombre.

-¿Escuchaste con quién viene?-Dijo-¡Con ese revolucionario! El del fuego, Sasuke Uchiha, el niño profético y dotado, no quiero tener problemas, no no-Después de la mención de Sasuke, el rostro de los hombres cambio por completo, Ino sonrió en sus adentros, al menos servía de algo ese Uchiha sin estar presente y sin decírselos una vez más, ellos recogieron y cargaron su cuerpo mientras caminaban a la salida.

-¿Por qué salida quiere ir?-Dijo el hombre. Ino parpadeo, buscando en el cerebro de Janine esa información, unos segundos después decidió responder-.

-La salida noroeste-Respondió, debía llegar al puerto oeste para escapar con Sasuke y esa era la forma más adecuada. Ellos asintieron y continuaron caminando.

Unos minutos después de haber salido del lugar, _Janine_ indicó a los hombres seguir hasta el puerto, en el estado que estaba su cuerpo no podría caminar hasta allí y era mejor agotar su poco chakra en llegar a Sasuke de forma más segura a que la descubrieran apenas saliera del cuerpo.

Pudo divisarlo a lo lejos parado en la madera del muelle, él también la observo venir. Cuando ya estaban a pocos metros, Ino lo visualizo, ni un solo rasguño ni siquiera se despeluco…Eso le hizo sentir inútil.

-Y ustedes…-Articuló el sin darse cuenta de la situación aún, Ino se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Sasuke al darse cuenta de que un hombre cargaba su cuerpo inconsciente, sorprendido y luego pausadamente calmado, _Janine_ hizo una seña para que se le entregará el cuerpo, Sasuke lo tomo en su única mano y le observo. Uchiha frunció el ceño sacudió su cabeza y apretó su cuerpo contra su pecho- ¿Qué le han hecho?- respondió el secamente, Ino quiso explotar a carcajadas pero recordó que era la _señorita Janine_ , de igual modo los hombres abrumados por la repentina respuesta retrocedieron. Con la ira reflejada por todos lados, por primera vez Yamanaka comprendió que Sasuke no era un insensato, sino un hombre orgulloso.

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto?-Prosiguió el acercándose unos pasos.

-¡Yo no sé nada!-gritó un hombre- ¡Ella se encontraba en el departamento de investigación, con la señorita Janine!- dijo el mismo señalándola y retrocediendo con el resto. Pero que cobardes, pensó Ino. No quiso pensar más cuando vio la cara furiosa de Uchiha acercarse a ella.

-¡Soy yo, Soy yo!-dijo ella alzando los brazos, aun así Sasuke se acercó. Rápidamente salió del cuerpo de Janine y regreso al suyo. Confundido al ver el cuerpo de Janine caer sin más y con los gritos de los hombres detrás, Sasuke se detuvo.

Esta vez, elevando su mano a la mejilla de Sasuke, Ino le miro y el bajo la mirada sorprendido a verle.

-Te dije que soy yo-Dijo ella susurrando y luego cerrando sus ojos-…Maldita sea-.

-Yamanaka-Susurró él.

-Estaré-Dijo ella haciendo una pausa-Bien-.

-Yamanaka-Dijo él una vez más apretando su cuerpo contra su pecho-Tienes sangre en la boca y no te la puedo quitar-Dijo el soltando una pequeña risa.

Ino aun consciente le sonrió. Luego él se aferró a su cuerpo endeble para desaparecer.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Woah! Al parecer nuestro pequeño diablito tiene sentimientos…Además Sasuke es un malabarista impresionante que puede sostener a Ino con una sola mano y no caerse, ¡Un aplauso por nuestro muchacho!**

 **Sin más, esta vez agregue sentimientos al contacto físico, por lo menos para Sasuke y la sorpresiva Ino que visualiza otra faceta de él.**

 **Espero les allá gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **Ale-San.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **L** levaba observándola cerca de dos horas el sentando en el sillón al lado de la camilla de hospital en Kirigakure. Había observado cómo había convulsionado desde la noche anterior y negándose a dormir seguía estático sentado allí ¿Qué lo hacía quedarse? Muy bien pudo dejarla allí e irse, estaba en buenas manos después de todo, pero no. Él se había quedado allí, viendo su pecho subir y bajar su cuerpo sudar y su rostro arrugar.

Uchiha escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se habría, para ver de nuevo a la enfermera de turno.

-Su Hokage respondió al mensaje, señor Uchiha-dijo ella. El alzó la vista y asintió- Para que continúe con su viaje, dijo que había enviado un grupo de personas por la señorita-Terminó ella acercándose a Ino, sorprendido Sasuke no se perdió ni un solo de sus movimientos- Ella despertará en unas horas, el medicamento se acabará y ya a ingresado por su intravenosa-Después de eso la mujer salió del lugar.

¿Eso quería Kakashi? ¿Qué se fuera?

* * *

Cerró los ojos con impaciencia, el…Él no sabía que quería, no sabía si debía quedarse o irse ¿Qué quería él? Suspiró con impaciencia y siguió viéndola, se quedaría hasta saber quiénes se quedarían con ella, si eso haría.

-Sasuke-Dijo una voz abriendo la puerta.

Somnoliento, el abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista a Ino aun dormida y después Shikamaru Nara en la puerta de la habitación, Sasuke se había quedado dormido por fin, aun sin saber cuánto había dormido asintió a Nara miro hacía la ventana viendo el atardecer llegar, se pasó la mano por el cabello y la cara, se levantó de su asiento con las piernas encalambradas.

-Llegaron rápido-Dijo él.

-Sí, Bueno Kakashi-Sama nos dijo a nosotros ya que estábamos más cerca de Kirigakure, ¿no dijiste que pasó?-.

-Bueno, solo mande un mensaje rápido, Ino. Grave herida. Ayuda y Kirigakure-Dijo Uchiha caminado por la sala- Tuvimos un problema con un país, jefes, una maldita resistencia, es tan molesto…-.

-Sasuke, no quiero recriminar nada, no conozco tus métodos-Dijo Shikamaru- Y no me interesan, pero cuando se trata de mi amiga…¡Joder, eres el hombre más poderoso en el planeta y ella está ahí!-Dijo señalando a la aun inconsciente Yamanaka- Y aunque tampoco sé porque estaban los dos, agradezco que al menos este en un hospital-Sasuke solo cerró los ojos y voleo su cara a la pared, sorprendido Nara de no tener respuesta de él y aún más sorprendido el de no darla. Si, se sentía culpable, por eso se había quedado ahí sin intenciones de dejarla, como si creyera que podían dañarla de nuevo, pesado su orgullo, Sasuke hizo algo que sorprendió aún más al heredero Nara.

-Lo sé-dijo el impaciente regresándole la mirada- Y lo siento, pero creo que sabes que es muy terca-Shikamaru aun sorprendido lo miro, si, el más que nadie sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser Ino, lo caprichosa y orgullosa que se tornaba problemático para cualquiera…Pero Sasuke tenía razón, eso lo sabía el, no Sasuke.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sabes lo problemática que es-Dijo Shikamaru caminando hacía la ventana.

Cansado Sasuke se sacudió el sudor de la frente y regreso a verla aun descansado, ya casi cumpliría veinticuatro horas dormida, Sasuke no estaba asustado y aunque precisamente se sintiera culpable, no sabía cómo manejar su incomodidad ante la llegada de Shikamaru Nara, no sabía cómo justificarse y lo peor Sasuke no entendía porque quería él justificarse.

-¡Oh, Sasuke-Kun!-Soltó Sakura Haruno en la puerta de la habitación- Sigues aquí…-

-Hola-soltó el caminando a sentarse.

-No…no pensé que aun estuvieras aquí… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien?-Dijo ella examinándole con la mirada.

-Yo si-Dijo el para luego señalas con su boca a la camilla donde yacía Ino-Ella no-.

Sakura se giró a ver a su amiga, la razón por quien estaba allí, se acercó a escucharla respirar de cerca y luego a examinarla con su chakra.

-¿Qué dijo el médico a cargo, Sakura?-Dijo Shikamaru aun de espaldas a todos.

-Dijo, que no podrá irse hasta dos días después de despertar como mínimo, la verdad yo creo que con uno bastará, ella se recupera rápidamente pero aún hay un problema con su cabeza, tiene una contusión la cual no le deja levantar-Ella miro a Nara en la ventana-Eso si me preocupa-Después se giró a Uchiha- Sasuke-Kun ¿Podrías decirme que paso exactamente?-.

-Bueno, ella y yo hablamos un poco durante el ataque organizado, nunca dijo que estaba mal, nos encontramos para escapar, pero al parecer su cuerpo había estado siendo torturado, digo su cuerpo porque utilizo esa cosa rara de su Clan en otra persona y llego hasta a mi…-Terminó Sasuke.

-Utilizo el Shintenshin no jutsu…-Soltó Shikamaru- Aun así, ella es experta en ese Jutsu, nunca tarda tanto en despertar aun utilizando todo su chakra-Él se quedó observándola y analizando- ¿Qué hiciste aparte de Shintenshin no jutsu? ¿Qué hiciste Ino Yamanaka?-Tratando de descifrar lo que su amiga había hecho Shikamaru la observo- Me estoy haciendo las preguntas equivocadas… ¿Qué te llevo a hacerlo?...-

-Estuvo encarcelada y fue torturada, por eso el daño corporal…Le faltaba Chakra porque se comunicó conmigo a larga distancia y de seguro intento hacer algo en contra de su agresor-Agregó Sasuke levantándose de su asiento.

-Ella ha logrado hacer cosas más grandes…-soltó Shikamaru.

-Con el chakra de Naruto, esta vez estaba sola y por su cuenta, Shikamaru-Dijo Sakura limpiado la frente de su amiga.

-No, Sakura- Negó Shikamaru-Sin ayuda de Naruto, ella sola conecto a toda la alianza en la guerra hizo algo…Hizo algo peor, más grande...Estaba débil y…Debía concentrar más chakra para hacer un jutsu sin posición de manos o sello, tiene un desequilibrio mental… ¡Por algo que hizo y no se!-Soltó frustrado Nara pasándose ambas manos por la cara.

-Estas muy exasperado, Tranquilo-Dijo Sakura- Ella despertará y todo será aclarado no tienes que matarte la cabeza…-Fue interrumpida.

-Es probable que no despierte-Dijo Nara. Inmediatamente Sasuke se giró a verlo visiblemente sorprendido y contrariado se giró a ver a Ino y luego a la cara crédula de Sakura.

-Soy médico. Shikamaru y ella despertará ya te lo dije, el medico a cargo dijo lo mismo-Dijo Sakura.

-No, Sakura-dijo el inmediatamente-Esto, va más allá de la medicina, tú y el medico a cargo cometen un error, olvidan que Ino pertenece al clan Yamanaka y utilizo un jutsu que le ha comprometido. Y ahora el problema, es que no se cual es… ¡Maldición!-Dijo Shikamaru, el veredicto confundió a Sasuke y aun Sakura no quería aceptarlo.

-Pero, Shikamaru todo indica a que…-Dijo Sakura.

-Silencio-Dijo Sasuke-Explícate-Dijo señalando a Shikamaru.

-Es obligación entre nuestros clanes saberlo todo…Choji y yo conocemos que Ino tiene unos límites, hay jutsus que cada uno de los integrantes del clan Yamanaka se enfoca el de Ino es el shintenshin no jutsu, es el que mejor desarrolla y que se le fue asignado desde un comienzo, aunque es muy común y el clan Yamanaka tiene más jutsus, hay jutsus que dejan atrapado al invocador-Dijo el- A Ino, esto nunca le paso, en ese caso significa que se hizo en un ciclo, en una laguna mental que no es la suya, por eso no va a despertar, el padre de Ino, Inoichi-San siempre reconoció que Ino era mucho mejor que el en el Shintenshin no jutsu y que era experta…Por eso necesito saber que hizo después del….-Se detuvo de repente.

-¿Del?-Dijo Sakura- Shikamaru…-

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo, el Nara que al parecer había llegado a una conclusión se pasaba ambas manos por el rostro frotándolo y luego agarrando su mentón.

-Shinranshin no Jutsu…-dijo el- ¡Eso fue lo que uso!- dijo el sonriendo.

-¿De qué nos sirve eso? Dijo Sakura.

-De todo- le respondió Nara- Utilizo primero él Shintenshin no jutsu y luego el Shinranshin no Jutsu, los utilizo en la misma persona…Hizo una laguna y aun no se levanta-Dijo el- Sabes ¿Quién fue?-Le dijo Nara a Sasuke.

-Am…-Sasuke arrugo su frente y cerró los ojos para recordar _"Ella se encontraba en el departamento de investigación, con la señorita Janine!"_ – Se llama, Janine y hace parte de la resistencia- dijo él.

-Debemos encontrarla, ella tampoco debe haber despertado-Dijo Nara- debemos hacer que Ino y ella estén cerca para que regresen a su cuerpo…-.

-Ino regreso a su cuerpo-Dijo Sasuke-Ella regreso, me dijo que estaba bien y luego se desmayó-.

-Por eso, regreso incompleta y en este cuerpo solo hay una parte-Continuo- La mente no se intercambia con ninguno de los jutsus que utilizo así que no hay nada de la tal Janine aquí pero si de Ino en el cuerpo de Janine-.

-¿Acaso ella desconocía esto?-Dijo Sasuke.

-Lo sabe, tal vez no lo tuvo en cuenta o las circunstancias la obligaron…-Dijo Shikamaru- Es probable que lo olvidará en el afán de llegar hasta ti, porque lo sabe y…Comprometerse para escapar incompleta y tener que regresar es lo mismo como no escapar, su cuerpo está aquí-Dijo señalándolo-Pero no la mitad de su mente, y eso no sirve…-.

-Entonces, ¿Qué debió haber hecho?...-Dijo Sakura.

-No utilizar en ese orden los jutsus, es probable que la tal Janine, sea fuerte tardaría un tiempo en sacar a Ino…Aun así no, ella es muy fuerte con ese jutsu, el problema fue utilizar el destrucción de mentes en la misma persona a la que después regreso, allí hizo su laguna, ahora, no puede hacer un viaje tan lejos a su cuerpo hay que acercarlo y así ella sola llegará a la conclusión de lo que debe hacer-Terminó Shikamaru-¿Dónde es Sasuke?-.

-No-Intervino Sakura- Aun no, necesito que su cuerpo se recupere hasta mañana en la tarde, en fin pasado mañana si iremos-Dijo ella limpiando una vez más la frente de su amiga.

-Debo planearlo, mujer-Dijo fastidiado Shikamaru-Debes contarme todo para tener un plan de respaldo y el respaldo del respaldo-.

-Esta…Bien-dijo Sasuke- Hay unos tipos que saben Jutsus de agua, fuera de ellos, nadie en esa isla hace nada…Claro, que yo sepa. Había una especie de dictadura en ese lugar por un tal jefe, que en realidad era un grupo de doce que se defiende con armas de fuego, ya sabes de esas nuevas-continuo Uchiha- Digo había porque los mate a todos y…-Sakura se sorprendió y suspiro llevándose las manos a la boca- Ah… ¡Fue por sus órdenes!-Dijo señalando a Yamanaka- Ella me lo ordeno, era su misión, estaba aquí…-.

-De doble agente….-Dijo Shikamaru- Si, todo eso ya lo sabía, hablamos de eso todos los martes…También me conto que sabía de la existencia de una resistencia pero que no se había comunicado con ella…-.

-Sí, es de ese modo. Ella no se comunicó, fueron ellos, llegaron cuando los dos cruzábamos por el ferri y puff-Dijo Sasuke moviendo su mano-Desapareció en un Geiser…Luego ellos intentaron chantajearme, obviamente que no puedo ser chantajeado-.

-Sí, entonces ella te lo pidió y tu sin preguntar más cumpliste-dijo Nara.

-Sí, algo así me expresó intensivamente que solo podían morir ellos doce, así que solo fueron ellos…Solo ellos ni una mosca ni el aire ni nada más…-Respondió Sasuke.

-Después…-.

-Ella lego a mí, cuando yo dije que iba, pero es terca y orgullosa-Dijo Uchiha aun mirándola dormir.

-Em…Sasuke-Kun, a todo esto… ¿Desde cuándo se consiguieron?-Dijo Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, contrariado por la nula importancia de su pregunta, aun así respondió.

-Bueno, desde que salimos de Konoha…-.

-¿Qué?-Respondió ella.

-Sí, mañana cumplo de estar con ella cinco días…-Dijo de la forma más normal Uchiha, hasta él se sentía estúpido al aceptarlo de ese modo, pero de ese modo era. Sasuke escucho la risa burlona de Nara mientras veía la cara de Haruno con inexplicable cólera, Uchiha también quiso reír.

-Y… ¿Eso cómo porque?-Preguntó Sakura.

-¿Cómo que porque?-Respondió Sasuke. Shikamaru soltó una carcajada mayor y ambos lo miraron y él se detuvo lentamente.

-Ignoren eso...Es que en serio…Nada-dijo el caminando por la sala- Estaré afuera fumando un cigarro si alguno quiere uno tranquilo solo pídanlo-Dijo saliendo.

Inmediatamente Sakura se acercó a Uchiha y continuó con su interrogatorio.

-Sasuke-Dijo ella Insistiendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo el- Voy a donde me lleven mis ojos y casualmente, Yamanaka iba al mismo lado, no es mi culpa y no tengo que darte explicaciones Sakura-Dijo él levantándose para seguir a Nara, que debía estar más cómodo que él. Pero cuando Sasuke iba tomar el pomo de la puerta, Ino Yamanaka…Suspiro extasiado, no quería irse aun si Sakura y sus molestos reclamos estaban allí.

-¿Por qué aun estas aquí?-Dijo ella-¿No tienes una misión?-.

-Sakura, estoy aquí-Dijo girándose-Porque ella está en esa camilla…-.

-Sí, lo está, pero ya estamos aquí por ella YO, su mejor amiga y Shikamaru que es casi su hermano esta en las mejores manos del universo ¿Por qué aun estas aquí?-.

-Me siento culpable ¿Qué no puedes entender eso?-Soltó él sin más.

-No, Sasuke. No lo entiendo, nunca antes…Antes no sentías culpa, sé que te disculpaste conmigo por lo que hiciste, pero no sientes culpa alguna de eso- Reclamó ella caminando hasta su frente.

-Bueno, Sakura-Dijo él ya cansado-Digamos, que soy humano ahora ¿No hacen eso las personas? ¿No sienten y esas cosas? Sentirse culpable hace parte de la humanidad, Sakura. Yo aunque no parezca, también soy eso, humano-.

-Pero tú-Quería continuar ella.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué les sucede a todos?-Exclamó él cansado- Malo si no me siento culpable, malo si hago algo, pero también es malo si me siento culpable y también si no lo hago… ¿Entiendes esa lógica? ¿Solo es malo porque es hecho y sentido por mí? ¿Entiendes tu esa lógica?... ¡Yo no!-Dijo el moviéndose por la sala, cansado de todo, hasta de los prejuicios que el mismo se tenía.

Callada Sakura no supo que responder a eso, se sentía muy mal porque hasta ella le había marcado hace unos segundos, solo por su excesivo interés en lo que había cambiado. Sasuke camino hasta sentarse de nuevo en el sillón y clavar sus ojos en Yamanaka Ino, se quedaría allí el resto de la noche sin importar que le dijera Sakura o cualquier endemoniado ser que lo intentase mover.

-Yo solo…Quería una…-Empezó Sakura una vez más.

-Sakura-Le cortó Sasuke inmediatamente-La razón por la que no entiendes, es porque no conoces el contexto de esto…-.

-Entonces dímelo-dijo ella-¡Dímelo, Sasuke!-.

-No quiero, entiende, simplemente es así y si esperas explicaciones de mí por todo, lamento decirte que no las encontraras-.

-Sasuke, es muy contrario a todo lo que haces normalmente, empiezo a sentirme fuera de lugar contigo sentado en ese sillón sin recriminar que tus acciones no son las habituales ¿Por qué sentirse culpable? Si ella tomo o su decisión…-.

-Sakura, Nara tiene razón, maldita sea soy muy poderoso, lo sé, soy responsable con mi poder de proteger a todos, pero no lo hice, Sakura, solo pensé que estaba bien no me interrogué más… ¡Ella necesitaba a alguien! Yo no estuve para ayudarla…-.

-Naruto y yo también…-Fue interrumpida.

-No entiendes, maldita sea-Explotó Uchiha-Ella, es la única persona aparte de ustedes dos que me ve como un humano, ella es la única persona que creyó en mi como algo más que muerte y destrucción, no entiendes que es eso cuando estas sumido en la oscuridad Sakura, eso se convierte en el único rayo de luz que puede ayudarte a salir-termino el calmándose de nuevo y sentándose de regreso en el sillón-Ahora vete y déjame que lo tengo controlado-.

No lo tenía controlado, eso él lo sabía más que nada, había hecho una confesión inevitable de la primeriza importancia de Yamanaka en su vida y aun, se sentía contrariado y asustado con esos sentimientos, que había de algún modo admitido. Con la luz apagada, estaba parado a su lado viendo por la tenue luz de la luna su pecho subir y bajar, acomodo su rubio cabello y se sentó una vez más en el sillón.

Sería una noche eterna.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **¡Woah! Tarde algo con este capítulo, por lo que Ino no estaría "presente" pero lo necesitaba de ese modo, para que Sasuke pudiera salir de su escondite y aclararse las cosas, ya que de algún modo Ino toco parte de su alma, me siento mejor haciendo que él se vea más sensible y humano.**

 **Esperando lo mejor y gracias por leer.**

 **Ale-San.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **-D** ebemos trasladarla con suavidad-Dijo Sakura moviendo la camilla-¿Hasta dónde dices que hay que ir?- le dijo a Sasuke.

-Debemos tomar una barcaza al lado sur de aquí, allí llegaremos al dichoso lugar en el cual ella llego a mí, regresaremos por donde creo que vino y…-.

-Iremos pacíficamente a pedir ayuda y a darla-Soltó Shikamaru- Apúrense no tenemos todo el día-.

Sakura llevaba a Ino, empujando la camilla de ruedas por todo el camino, al llegar tendrían que ponerla en una camilla de tela que cargarían hasta llegar a la dichosa base que Sasuke creía que era de la resistencia.

Durante el trayecto ninguno hablo, se sentaron mirando al frente, en repetidas ocasiones Sasuke se vio descubierto por Shikamaru mientras ojeaba el cuerpo aun inerte de Yamanaka. Nara solo entrecerraba sus ojos y soltaba una risita para el enfado de Sasuke al sentirse como un completo estúpido.

-Llegaremos, este lugar no es el mismo en el que estuve-Dijo Sasuke- Se supone que los "liberé" Regresaremos a Yamanaka a su cuerpo a como dé lugar y luego…-Se detuvo, Sasuke no quería referirse al luego, no quería por primera vez pensar en el futuro, pero era inevitable- Y luego nos iremos cada uno por su lado-Finalizó, aun sin querer creerse sus propias palabras.

Shikamaru lo miro aun sonriendo, Uchiha empezaba a odiarlo. A pesar de ello, Sakura solo asintió ante lo dicho sin oponerse o simplemente aceptándolo por inercia.

-Creo, que debemos esperar a que despierte por completo-Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Uchiha, sorprendido Sasuke le regreso la mirada.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura- Shikamaru, no es necesario…-.

-Lo mejor es que Sasuke se vaya cuando ella le vea, sería lo correcto así los dos culminan su misión –terminó Nara.

Sasuke aun callado se hizo el desentendido mirando el frente y sacando su mano a tocar un poco de agua.

-No creo que debamos incomodar a Sasuke de este modo, no es necesario que se quede, le contaremos a Ino y si Sasuke quiere decirle algo, que nos deje el recado-Concluyó Sakura.

-No, mujer-Dijo Nara una vez más- Sé que se supone que somos los que tomamos la responsabilidad para desprender y que Sasuke siga en su misión, pero lo mejor es que se vaya cuando ella lo vea y puedan aclarar la misión, culminarla para entregar conclusiones a Kakashi-Sama, eso es lo mejor, Sakura-.

-¿Aclarar qué? Además la misión era de Ino, Sasuke no tiene que decirle nada a Kakashi-Sensei-.

-Mujer, Sasuke actuó por fuera de orden debe aclarar porque mato a doce personas él solo, porque claramente ya se sabe que Ino no lo hizo y no es correcto que ella hable por los dos, que digan sus cosas y nosotros estaremos como testigos de su conversación, así Sasuke no regresa a Konoha y puede continuar-.

Sakura y Shikamaru discutieron un tiempo más, Sasuke sabía que Nara solo quería molestarlo, que nada de eso era necesario porque más que nadie Nara sabía que Kakashi metería sus manos al fuego por el ante el concejo y que solo eran excusas…Excusas a las cuales Sasuke se agarraba sin medida, porque si, aun no se quería ir, aun no, aun no podía dejarla. Y es que el no entendía lo que le sucedía, pero si entendió algo, Nara Shikamaru acababa de cubrirlo, Nara sabía lo que él no sabía, Nara si sabía que pasaba con él y él se moría por preguntárselo.

-Ya basta los dos-dijo al fin Uchiha- Alertas y apresúrense-Continuo el levantándose de su asiento y mirando la camilla para proceder a agarrar un mago, los otros dos lo imitaron y pronto estaban debajo de la barcaza.

-¿Hacia dónde debemos caminar?-Dijo Sakura.

-En sentido Noroeste-Dijo Sasuke.

Activando sus sentidos y agarrando con fuerza el mago de la camilla, Sasuke le dio una última mirada a la rubia recostada, miro al frente y se sintió seguro otra vez. Caminaron cerca de quince minutos, después de ello, pudieron divisar el mar del otro lado, nada. No había nada.

-No hay nada, Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru.

-Gracias por señalar lo obvio-Dijo Uchiha- Debe haber algo, debe-Dijo activando su Rinnengan escaneando el lugar. Uchiha sonrió al encontrar lo que buscada. Era una base subterránea-Estamos sobre ella-.

-¿Qué ves?-Dijo Sakura.

-Una muy grande instalación subacuática, tiene muchas habitaciones y muchos miembros, no encuentro a la Janine, pero si la entrada, hay cámaras y es probable que ya nos divisaron-dijo el-Esa es la entrada-Dijo Sasuke señalando una roca-De adentro se mueve a hacia afuera…-.

-Hay que empujarla hacia adentro-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Efectivamente hasta el fondo donde es más ancho, es relativamente liviana para ser fácilmente movida-Dijo Sasuke.

-Está bien-Dijo Sakura levantándose y estirando su cuerpo-Yo me encargo-Dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos y el cuello.

En segundos, mientras Sakura, no empujaba sino hacia trozos la roca de la entrada, las alarmas del lugar se encendieron y una gran cantidad de hombres se formaba en la entrada del pasillo, Shikamaru solo negó con la cabeza mientras posaba su mano en su sien.

-Venimos en son de paz-Gritó Sakura caminando por el pasillo dejando a los hombres estupefactos-Somos Shinobis de la hoja y esperamos hablar con su líder…-.

-¡KAYO!-gritó Sasuke dejando a todos congelados, el nombrado se apareció detrás de los hombres.

-Uchiha…-Dijo el-¿QUE LE HAN HECHO A LA SEÑORITA JANINE?-gritó el hombre.

-No te atrevas a gritarme otra vez-Dijo Sasuke esta vez apareciendo en frente del hombre-Déjanos pasar y solucionaremos su problema ¿Dónde está?-.

El hombre hizo una seña y los demás se retiraron, Sakura Y Shikamaru cargaban la camilla mientras Sasuke seguía a Kayo por los pasillos de la base.

-Al parecer, su rehén se ve afectada-Dijo el hombre-Esa perra de Rosemund debió morir con esos doce-.

-¿Rehén?-Dijo Sakura para luego cerrar sus ojos producto del sorpresivo sonido abrumador.

Sasuke aprisionó a Kayo contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

-Cuida tus palabras, desgraciado que si no fuera por ella estarías bajo esa tiranía que te mereces-Y lo soltó fuertemente.

Estupefacta por la acción Sakura, cada vez tenía más razones para sospechar hasta qué punto su amiga se había colado en Sasuke y como en mucho tiempo no había sentido, sintió miedo, miedo una vez más de Ino Yamanaka su amiga y rival, su único impedimento hacia él, siempre.

* * *

Llegaron los cinco a una habitación en el ala oeste del lugar, donde recostada y escoltada por seis hombres se encontraba Janine. Inconsciente al igual que Ino, Sakura la reviso y luego miro a sus acompañantes confundida sin saber qué hacer en realidad.

-¿Qué hacemos?-dijo ella.

-Asumo que poner a Ino a su lado, que estén así un rato tal vez eso ocasione que lo que falta de ella regrese por completo y salga de la laguna en la cual se encerró, pero desde aquí depende de ella-Dijo Shikamaru.

Justo como Nara dijo, Sasuke se negó a que los escoltas de Janine alzaran a Yamanaka el mismo con la habilidad adquirida en su único brazo, la recostó al lado de la otra mujer y se quedó allí parado.

-Tal vez deba pasar la noche aquí-Dijo Sakura.

-Buena idea, haremos guardia compartida-Dijo Nara mirando a Kayo-Uno y uno, uno de ustedes y uno nuestro ¿Está bien así?-.

El hombre solo asintió y con un ademan cinco de los hombres salieron.

-Pero, me niego a que Uchiha se quede-Respondió Kayo-No es justo para ninguno de nuestros hombres-.

Sakura se rio y Shikamaru, sabiendo el lio que se avecinaba se froto con ambas manos la cara, Sasuke ni siquiera lo observo, el siguió viendo hacia la cama y respondió.

-Si le parece justo, traiga a todo su ejército a la habitación, pero no tengo ninguna intención de moverme de aquí-Terminó Uchiha causando cólera en el hombre, que a rastras salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas-¿Se tardará mucho?-Dijo Uchiha a Nara.

-No lo sé, nunca había sucedido, creo que ella de algún modo nos avisará que está de regreso-Respondió el.

-¿Y si nunca despierta?-Dijo Uchiha.

Todos callaron. Shikamaru le pesaba admitir que para eso no tenía respuesta, no lo sabía, odiaba el azar y eso estaba fuera de su análisis, de sus probabilidades, él no tenía un plan más que el de ahora, no había más soluciones.

-No tengo nada más que esto, Sasuke-dijo el- Depende de ella ahora, no puedo, no podemos hacer nada por ella-.

Uchiha suspiró. Si tan solo él no hubiese sido tan cabezota, si su orgullo no se lo hubiera impedido de ese modo, tal vez el estaría recorriendo solo el mundo a kilómetros de Konoha y de una sana Yamanaka, en lugar de eso, estaba parado en una sombría habitación húmeda mirando la cama con solo unos cuantos metros de distancia de la piel blanca y suave de Ino, quien inconsciente desde hace días lo hacía sentir miserable.

-Descansen, luego iré por el relevo-Dijo él.

Nara asintió y tomo rápidamente del brazo a una Sakura protestante. Shikamaru sabía que dicho relevo no existía, sabía que Sasuke no se movería ni pegaría el ojo en esa noche y no es que él quisiera andarse con secretitos y favores para Uchiha, pero nunca había visto su lado extrañamente humano, su amiga casi hermana era así, él lo sabía todo era obra de ella, atravesar almas y transformarlas hacia parte de sus tareas diarias.

* * *

Sentado en una simple silla justo al lado de la cama, no pegaba el ojo aún más sabiendo de los cuatro hombres afuera del cuarto, exasperado porque ya era medianoche y nada sucedía, Uchiha suspiro y revolvió cansado su cabello. Empezaba arrepentirse de enviar ese mensaje, bueno sin el jamas se hubiese enterado de que hacer y seguiría muerto de la incertidumbre en el hospital de Kirigakure.

Si de la incertidumbre, porque Sasuke estaba casi seguro, que todo eso de volverse bueno fue en el momento menos apropiado con Yamanaka asechando su pacifica vida, definitivamente ella solo era víctima de su cambio y no era nada más.

No era nada más.

Sasuke ya se había olvidado de las veces que se había repetido eso durante esos días a su lado, y no es como si él estuviera entrando en negación, no eso no era…simplemente el aun dudaba del auténtico interés por Yamanaka ¿Culpa? ¿Compañerismo? ¿Solidaridad?

¿Cómo llamaba algo sin nombre?

De repente, alzando su pecho y empujándose con sus manos tratando de conseguir aire, como si se ahogara Ino Yamanaka despertaba agitada y asustada. El rubio cabello alborotado y sus ojos verdosos examinando el lugar, Sasuke la miro y por un momento, Uchiha no quiso ver otra cosa más, otro alguien.

-Sas-sas-su-Tartamudeo ella al verlo a su lado, ella respiraba agitadamente y su rostro avisaba su miedo y preocupación.

-Tranquila, no intentes hablar, tranquila, recuéstate de regreso-Dijo el acercándose, pero ella no lo hizo se quedó allí aun viéndole asustada y ahora sudorosa Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido, pudo ver las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos verde azulado, sin saber cómo calmarla o calmarse, se quedó congelado allí sentado al borde de la cama.

Sasuke solo abrió sus ojos al sentir el contacto de la mejilla de Ino en su cuello, cuando ella se lanzó a abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro, confundido pero sintiendo su hombro húmedo, sus brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho y escuchando sus sollozos, Uchiha le agarro con su brazo y le dejo llorar.

-Lo siento-Dijo ella al rato soltándole, antes de separarse, Sasuke choco su frente con la suya, Sorprendida Ino le miro con los ojos aun llorosos.

-No-Dijo el-Lo siento, yo-Dijo mientras subía su mano para secar las lágrimas restantes.

En aquella madrugada, Ino se recostó una vez más, descansaba mientras sostenía con firmeza la mano de Sasuke y por otro lado sin pegar el ojo Uchiha solo veía como su mano se unía con la de ella y sonrió, sintiendo como encajaba una con la otra, creyendo que habían sido hechas para agarrase y no soltarse.

Para no soltarla aunque lo obligaran. Aunque muriera.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Hola**

 **¿Cómo han estado? Aunque no les responda, más que todo por tiempo, siempre leo los comentarios, así que estoy al tanto de algún modo.**

 **Para ser sincera, mi Sasuke no es para nada el Sasuke Canon, ya se salió de onda, pero no aceptará fácilmente su ya atracción por nuestra chica, por otro lado, aún desconocemos como se siente Ino al respecto, espero mostrárselos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, esperando lo mejor para todos;**

 **Ale-San.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

" _¿Qué está sucediendo?"_

Para cuando Yamanaka abrió los ojos estaba en una camilla de hospital empujada y con oxígeno manual.

-Por favor, ayúdela-dijo una voz- Por favor-

" _¿Sasuke?"_

Ino se levantó de la camilla en movimiento y pudo ver el grupo de médicos empujar la camilla aún más. Confundida abrió sus ojos al ver su cuerpo irse con ellos a través del pasillo.

Y luego Uchiha en medio siguiéndolos.

-Sasuke-Articulo ella viéndolo-Sasuke-Dijo exasperada se acercó a él y lo tomo del hombro.

Su mano atravesó su cuerpo y Sasuke le atravesó a ella. Sorprendida Ino se regresó a verlo. El camino hasta una puerta donde le negaron entrar.

-Morí…-Susurro- ¿Estoy muerta?-dijo ella-¿Qué sucede?-.

Aun sin creer la realidad, Ino se arrodillo sin saber qué hacer, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, exasperada y a punto del llanto, pudo verlo, a él.

Uchiha Sasuke, yacía recostado a la pared a la pared al lado de la puerta que no pudo cruzar, con una pierna estirada y la mano tapándose la cara.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke?-dijo ella viéndolo y acercándose, él tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía su labio inferior.

-Maldita seas, Yamanaka-Susurro para sí.

Ino soltó una risa ante eso. Se sentó a su lado cautivada por el lado más humano y sentimental que había visto en Sasuke.

-Mi culpa, maldita sea, toda mía-Dijo exasperado golpeando el suelo con un puño.

Sorprendida por el ruido sordo del puño al chocar el suelo, lo miro, muy bien sabía que Sasuke nada tenía que ver, ella dejo que pasará, ella y su orgullo eran culpables y aunque él no pudiera oírlo, se lo hizo saber.

-Nada es tu culpa, idiota gruñón-Dijo ella tocando su cabello, suspiro al ver como se escapaba en sus dedos- Es mía y debo salir de aquí-Dijo levantándose.

Debía asegurarse de que su cuerpo aun viviera y no alejarse mucho de él, aun no estaba muerta…Bueno ella aun desconocía eso y si lo estaba…

-Que horrible sitio para quedarse una eternidad- Soltó caminando por los sectores buscándose.

Pero, si no estaba muerta y tampoco vivía en su cuerpo… ¿Dónde estaba?

" _-El limbo espiritual, mi niña-"_

Ino casi lloró al recordar las palabras de su padre, se concentró en ellas recordando cuando aún estaba con él, cuando aún no lo había perdido, lo recordó mientras juntos hacían arreglos florales y tomaban té caliente por las tardes.

" _-El limbo espiritual, es cuando pierdes una parte de tu esencia mental al regresar a tu cuerpo, estarás como un espíritu por fuera y siendo incapaz de entrar-Dijo su padre cortando tomates en su cocina._

 _Una joven Ino apagaba la televisión y regresaba a verlo._

 _-Pero ¿Cómo sucede eso, papi?-dijo ella._

 _-Nunca-Dijo él- Recuérdalo bien, nunca utilices dos jutsus diferentes en la misma mente en menos de un rango de diez minutos de diferencia-._

 _-Y… ¿Qué pasará si lo hago?-dijo ella._

 _-No regresarás a tu cuerpo, es un castigo por la manipulación, querida-Dijo él._

 _-¿Hay una solución?-._

 _-Solo una- respondió el- Pero no es efectiva y solo dos personas de nuestro clan lo han logrado, debes ser muy poderoso para regresar después de quebrar tu espíritu-._

 _-¿Podría ser capaz?-dijo ella._

 _-No lo sé linda, espero que si-dijo el- debes ir con quien condenaste e intentar regresar a tu cuerpo-."_

-Mierda-Soltó ella al terminar de recordar las palabras de su padre-Soy una idiota padre-Dijo ella mirando su cuerpo conectado en una sala intensiva-Bueno al menos nunca dijiste nada como tiempo límite…O muerte; Maldita sea-.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación le mostró a Sasuke cansado y apresurado, sonrió una vez más al verlo acercándose con impaciencia a su cama.

-Lo sé, yo también me amo demasiado-dijo ella sentándose en el sillón mirándolo de lado- Es inevitable-.

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón, haciendo que ella se corriera de inmediato, callado y estoico no hablaba y solo miraba la camilla en frente. Ino no podía creer lo que veía, al parecer, Sasuke era un orgulloso.

-Orgulloso Idiota-.

Él se levantó, camino hacia la ventana del costado de su habitación, la abrió y siendo tocado por el sereno de la noche se quedó allí.

Por otro lado, ella no pudo evitar verlo, no pudo. Cautivada por su serenidad, pudo verlo, verlo sin miedo a ser descubierta. Tan quieto y natural, siendo solo el en la tranquilidad que nunca tuvo el privilegio de ver.

Aquella noche después de apagar la luz en esa sombría habitación de hospital en Kirigakure, Sasuke no durmió, no podía e Ino nunca lo había visto tan preocupado antes, se sorprendió. No tanto como el, pero le marco esa noche con Uchiha en vela y ella inevitablemente atrapada por su ser.

¿Quién había sido Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Quién? Si el hombre que estaba ahí parado poniendo agua en su frente y limpiando el sudor de su inestable cuerpo, no parecía el despiadado chico de aquella guerra, no parecía un ser en decadencia o un criminal del bingo como hace años. No, él era más que eso.

¿Era acaso probable que…?

-No-Dijo inmediatamente aun con su vista en el-No y no, no ahora, nunca más-dijo ella.

El acomodo el rubio cabello despejando su riostro mirándola de nuevo y volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

No-dijo ella negando con su cabeza acercándose a el- No ahora, no Sasuke-dijo-No es justo-Dijo mirando al techo, como si reclamando al cielo obtuviera respuesta, como si alguien pudiera ayudarle.

No ella no podía tropezar de nuevo, no. El no, no de nuevo. Se negaba a aceptarlo, si se negaba porque no existía oportunidad, porque en el mundo de probabilidades ella había perdido desde siempre.

Sakura…El y ella, desde que él se había ido, desde allí había reprimido todo por él, había comprendido que simplemente;

-No estamos destinados a ser-.

* * *

-Se supone que despertará en unas horas, aun así la alianza shinobi se hará cargo de su estadía médica aquí, soy el doctor YooChan a su orden-dijo un joven muchacho de la misma edad que Sasuke, Uchiha solo asintió y miro al suelo una vez más.

Su cuerpo había convulsionado por su culpa, había intentado entrar en el en vano una y otra vez en aquella noche, pero se negaba a recibirla y Sasuke había entrado pánico al verla en ese estado.

El sonido sordo de la puerta de su habitación le hizo girar a mirar a la mujer que de ahí entraba.

-Su Hokage respondió el mensaje, señor Uchiha-Dijo ella.

Sasuke la vio.

-Maldita sea-dijo Ino- Ja! Así que intentas deshacerte de mí-soltó una risita-Idiota-.

-Para que continúe con su viaje dijo que había enviado un grupo de personas por la señorita-Termino la mujer acercándose a su cuerpo-Ella despertará en unas horas, el medicamento se acabara y ya ha ingresado por su intravenosa-.

Ella salió del lugar.

-Que estúpida-Soltó Ino-No despertaré a menos que un milagro suceda, joder-.

* * *

-Sasuke-Dijo una voz abriendo la puerta.

Ino se quedó estática al ver a su amigo de toda la vida entrar en la habitación, maldita sea, los milagros si existían.

-Si-grito ella-Si, si, eres mi salvación Shika-.

-Llegaron rápido-Dijo Uchiha.

-Sí, Bueno Kakashi-Sama nos dijo a nosotros ya que estábamos más cerca de Kirigakure, ¿no dijiste que pasó?-Preguntó Nara.

-Bueno, solo mande un mensaje rápido, Ino. Grave herida. Ayuda y Kirigakure-Dijo Uchiha caminado por la sala- Tuvimos un problema con un país, jefes, una maldita resistencia, es tan molesto…-.

-Wow, que expresivo Sasuke-dijo Ino parada entre ambos-Hombre, sé que solo tienes una mano pero pudiste decir algo más-.

-Sasuke, no quiero recriminar nada, no conozco tus métodos-Dijo Shikamaru- Y no me interesan, pero cuando se trata de mi amiga… ¡Joder, eres el hombre más poderoso en el planeta y ella está ahí!-Dijo señalando a ella aun inconsciente.

Ino solo cerró los ojos esperando la gran batalla de palabras entre ambos, muy bien sabía que Sasuke era ajeno a todo, ella lo incluyo y muy bien pudo haber dicho que era una espía y salvarse, pero fue demasiado torpe.

\- Y aunque tampoco sé porque estaban los dos, agradezco que al menos este en un hospital-Continuo Nara. Sasuke solo cerró los ojos y voleo su cara a la pared. Ino se quedó observando a ambos, a Uchiha callado e inmóvil y a Nara impaciente y a la vez sorprendido.

-Este es tu momento, Sasuke, Vamos-dijo ella-Cúlpame de todo y sal por esa puerta para seguir con tu migración-.

-Lo sé-dijo el impaciente regresándole la mirada- Y lo siento, pero creo que sabes que es muy terca-Shikamaru estaba sorprendido, pero eso no era comparado con lo impresionada que Ino se sentía, era cierto ella era terca, pero que Sasuke lo notara, que sintiera culpa…Por ella.

-No-dijo negando con la cabeza-El solo vuelve a ser humano, es…Es solo eso-.

No, Ino no pretendía convencerse, ilusionarse y luego perecer, luego ser víctima del desamor como siempre había sido.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sabes lo problemática que es-Dijo Shikamaru caminando hacía la ventana.

-Maldito-Dijo ella- Tu eres un lento, idiota-.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se regresó a verla descansar y de forma indudable Ino no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, simplemente no podía evitarlo, le cautivaba el ver como se desprendía de su ser para simplemente ser el sin pena alguna, antes creyó que simplemente era por el estar solo, pero no. Aun con Shikamaru Nara en aquella habitación, Sasuke se permitió verla con devoción y miedo sin descaro alguno.

Eso le gusto.

-¡Oh, Sasuke-Kun!-Soltó Sakura Haruno en la puerta de la habitación- Sigues aquí…-

Eso no le gusto.

-Mierda- Dijo Ino viendo a su amiga llegar.

-Hola-soltó el caminando a sentarse.

-No…no pensé que aun estuvieras aquí… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien?-Dijo ella examinándolo con la mirada.

-Pues bien, Frentona-Dijo Ino-¿Qué no lo ves? Está vivo, preocúpate por mí, mujer-.

-Yo si-Dijo el para luego señalar con su boca a la camilla donde yacía Ino-Ella no-.

-Gracias-dijo Ino girándose hacia Sasuke-.

Inmediatamente Sakura se giró a ver a su amiga, se acercó escucharla respirar de cerca y luego a examinarla con su chakra.

-Dijo, que no podrá irse hasta dos días después de despertar como mínimo, la verdad yo creo que con uno bastará, ella se recupera rápidamente pero aún hay un problema con su cabeza, tiene una contusión la cual no le deja levantar-Ella miro a Nara en la ventana-Eso si me preocupa-Después se giró a Uchiha- Sasuke-Kun ¿Podrías decirme que paso exactamente?-.

-Y dale con eso…-Dijo Ino-Me muero, mujer-.

-Bueno, ella y yo hablamos un poco durante el ataque organizado, nunca dijo que estaba mal, nos encontramos para escapar, pero al parecer su cuerpo había estado siendo torturado, digo su cuerpo porque utilizo esa cosa rara de su Clan en otra persona y llego hasta a mi…-Terminó Sasuke.

-Utilizo el Shintenshin no jutsu…-Soltó Shikamaru.

-Ese mismo-Dijo Ino-Gracias, Shika-.

\- Aun así, ella es experta en ese Jutsu, nunca tarda tanto en despertar aun utilizando todo su chakra-Él se quedó observándola y analizando.

-Sí, soy muy buena, la mejor en el-Dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué hiciste aparte de Shintenshin no jutsu? ¿Qué hiciste Ino Yamanaka?-Tratando de descifrar lo que su amiga había hecho Shikamaru la observo.

-Dios mio, gracias, gracias-Dijo ella tratando de abrazarlo-Eres un genio hombre ¿Lo sabias? Claro que lo sabes. Vamos, vamos, solo tú puedes lograrlo, Shika-.

\- Me estoy haciendo las preguntas equivocadas… ¿Qué te llevo a hacerlo?...-Dijo Nara.

-Si-gritó ella-Estoy salvada, vamos continua usando ese cerebro tuyo-.

-Estuvo encarcelada y fue torturada, por eso el daño corporal…Le faltaba Chakra porque se comunicó conmigo a larga distancia y de seguro intento hacer algo en contra de su agresor-Agregó Sasuke levantándose de su asiento.

-Ella ha logrado hacer cosas más grandes…-soltó Shikamaru.

-Si-dijo ella- he logrado controlar a Obito…Y al Jubbi, aunque solo fueron segundos-Dijo ella recordando-¡Fui por segundos lo más poderoso del mundo en ese instante!-.

-Con el chakra de Naruto, esta vez estaba sola y por su cuenta, Shikamaru-Dijo Sakura limpiado la frente de su cuerpo.

-No ayudas, Frentona-.

-No, Sakura- Negó Shikamaru-Sin ayuda de Naruto, ella sola conecto a toda la alianza en la guerra hizo algo…Hizo algo peor, más grande...Estaba débil y…Debía concentrar más chakra para hacer un jutsu sin posición de manos o sello, tiene un desequilibrio mental… ¡Por algo que hizo y no se!-Soltó frustrado Nara pasándose ambas manos por la cara.

-Sí, hombre-grito ella- Estuve en prisión técnicamente-.

-Estas muy exasperado, Tranquilo-Dijo Sakura- Ella despertará y todo será aclarado no tienes que matarte la cabeza…-Fue interrumpida.

-Es probable que no despierte-Dijo Nara. Inmediatamente Sasuke se giró a verlo visiblemente sorprendido y contrariado se giró a ver a Ino y luego a la cara crédula de Sakura.

-Soy médico. Shikamaru y ella despertará ya te lo dije, el medico a cargo dijo lo mismo-Dijo Sakura.

-Querida, hay cosas más allá de la cruda ciencia-dijo Ino.

-No, Sakura-dijo el inmediatamente-Esto, va más allá de la medicina, tú y el medico a cargo cometen un error, olvidan que Ino pertenece al clan Yamanaka y utilizo un jutsu que le ha comprometido. Y ahora el problema, es que no se cual es… ¡Maldición!-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Si…Utilice el Shinranshin no Jutsu en la misma persona-Dijo ella- el Shin-ran-shin no Jut-su-.

-Pero, Shikamaru todo indica a que…-Dijo Sakura.

-Silencio-Dijo Sasuke-Explícate-Dijo señalando a Shikamaru.

-No, no, estaba a punto-.

-Es obligación entre nuestros clanes saberlo todo…Choji y yo conocemos que Ino tiene unos límites, hay jutsus que cada uno de los integrantes del clan Yamanaka se enfoca el de Ino es el shintenshin no jutsu, es el que mejor desarrolla y que se le fue asignado desde un comienzo, aunque es muy común y el clan Yamanaka tiene más jutsus, hay jutsus que dejan atrapado al invocador-Dijo el- A Ino, esto nunca le paso, en ese caso significa que se hizo en un ciclo, en una laguna mental que no es la suya, por eso no va a despertar, el padre de Ino, Inoichi-San siempre reconoció que Ino era mucho mejor que el en el Shintenshin no jutsu y que era experta…Por eso necesito saber que hizo después del….-Se detuvo de repente.

-Te amo, maldita sea-Soltó Ino-No sé qué haría sin ti, gracias universo-Dijo mirando al techo-.

-¿Del?-Dijo Sakura- Shikamaru…-.

-Shinranshin no Jutsu…-dijo el- ¡Eso fue lo que uso!- dijo el sonriendo.

-SI-gritó ella.

-¿De qué nos sirve eso? Dijo Sakura.

-Frentona deberías callarte, joder-.

-De todo- le respondió Nara- Utilizo primero él Shintenshin no jutsu y luego el Shinranshin no Jutsu, los utilizo en la misma persona…Hizo una laguna y aun no se levanta-Dijo el- Sabes ¿Quién fue?-Le dijo Nara a Sasuke.

-La señorita Janine, loca y psicópata-dijo Ino- Vamos, vamos Sasuke-.

-Am…-Sasuke arrugo su frente y cerró los ojos para recordar -Se llama, Janine y hace parte de la resistencia- dijo él.

-SI-dijo ella- Dios, podre vivir, aun, aún hay tiempo-Dijo viendo sus brazos, sus manos y pies ya habían desaparecido, Ino aún tenía esperanzas-.

* * *

-Em…Sasuke-Kun, a todo esto… ¿Desde cuándo se consiguieron?-Dijo Sakura.

-Ay…No, maldita sea, no eso no-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, contrariado por la nula importancia de su pregunta, aun así respondió.

-Bueno, desde que salimos de Konoha…-.

-Carajo, Sasuke-.

-¿Qué?-Respondió ella.

-Sí, mañana cumplo de estar con ella cinco días…-Dijo de la forma más normal Uchiha. Ino no sabía que hacer ante eso, era muy cruel esa situación para su amiga… ¿Por qué cruel? Ellos no eran nada, Sasuke y ella solo se encontraron, nada más.

Además su amiga no era nada de Uchiha.

-Ay no, Ino yamanaka no intentes justificarte-Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Y… ¿Eso cómo porque?-Preguntó Sakura.

-¿Cómo que porque?-Respondió Sasuke. Shikamaru soltó una carcajada mayor y ambos lo miraron y él se detuvo lentamente.

-Ignoren eso...Es que en serio…Nada-dijo el caminando por la sala- Estaré afuera fumando un cigarro si alguno quiere uno tranquilo solo pídanlo-Dijo saliendo.

Inmediatamente Sakura se acercó a Uchiha y continúo con su interrogatorio.

-Sasuke-Dijo ella Insistiendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo el- Voy a donde me lleven mis ojos y casualmente, Yamanaka iba al mismo lado, no es mi culpa y no tengo que darte explicaciones Sakura-Dijo él levantándose para seguir a Nara

-¿Por qué aun estas aquí?-Dijo ella-¿No tienes una misión?-.

-Sakura, estoy aquí-Dijo girándose-Porque ella está en esa camilla…-.

Impactada Ino solo pudo verlo y no reconocer una vez más al chico que tenía en frente.

-Sí, lo está, pero ya estamos aquí por ella YO, su mejor amiga y Shikamaru que es casi su hermano esta en las mejores manos del universo ¿Por qué aun estas aquí?-.

-Me siento culpable ¿Qué no puedes entender eso?-Soltó él sin más.

-No, Sasuke. No lo entiendo, nunca antes…Antes no sentías culpa, sé que te disculpaste conmigo por lo que hiciste, pero no sientes culpa alguna de eso- Reclamó ella caminando hasta su frente.

-Bueno, Sakura-Dijo él ya cansado-Digamos, que soy humano ahora ¿No hacen eso las personas? ¿No sienten y esas cosas? Sentirse culpable hace parte de la humanidad, Sakura. Yo aunque no parezca, también soy eso, humano-.

-Pero tú-Quería continuar ella.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué les sucede a todos?-Exclamó él cansado- Malo si no me siento culpable, malo si hago algo, pero también es malo si me siento culpable y también si no lo hago… ¿Entiendes esa lógica? ¿Solo es malo porque es hecho y sentido por mí? ¿Entiendes tu esa lógica?... ¡Yo no!-Dijo el moviéndose por la sala, cansado de todo, hasta de los prejuicios que el mismo se tenía.

-Oh, Sasuke…-Dijo ella llevándose las manos invisibles a su boca queriendo llorar por sus exasperada palabras que le habían marcado.

-Yo solo…Quería una…-Empezó Sakura una vez más.

-Sakura-Le cortó Sasuke inmediatamente-La razón por la que no entiendes, es porque no conoces el contexto de esto…-.

-Entonces dímelo-dijo ella-¡Dímelo, Sasuke!-.

-No quiero, entiende, simplemente es así y si esperas explicaciones de mí por todo, lamento decirte que no las encontraras-.

-Sasuke, es muy contrario a todo lo que haces normalmente, empiezo a sentirme fuera de lugar contigo sentado en ese sillón sin recriminar que tus acciones no son las habituales ¿Por qué sentirse culpable? Si ella tomo o su decisión…-.

-Sakura, Nara tiene razón, maldita sea soy muy poderoso, lo sé, soy responsable con mi poder de proteger a todos, pero no lo hice, Sakura, solo pensé que estaba bien no me interrogué más… ¡Ella necesitaba a alguien! Yo no estuve para ayudarla…-.

Y lloro, no sabía que el sentimiento de culpa era verdadero, y ahora era ella quien sentía pena y culpa por él, porque él no tenía nada que ver en ello y aun así se hacía responsable de su estupidez.

-Naruto y yo también…-Fue interrumpida.

-No entiendes, maldita sea-Explotó Uchiha-Ella, es la única persona aparte de ustedes dos que me ve como un humano, ella es la única persona que creyó en mi como algo más que muerte y destrucción, no entiendes que es eso cuando estas sumido en la oscuridad Sakura, eso se convierte en el único rayo de luz que puede ayudarte a salir-termino el calmándose de nuevo y sentándose de regreso en el sillón-Ahora vete y déjame que lo tengo controlado-.

-Ay…No-dijo ella viéndolo sin saber cómo reaccionar-Sasuke…-.

* * *

Y eso nos lleva aquí, cinco horas después de despertar...

Estaban los cuatro, ellos esperando por la barcaza a Kirigakure y Sasuke iría a una isla aún más adentro.

-Bueno creo que aquí nos despedimos-dijo Shikamaru- ¿Sasuke y tú ya hablaron sobre que le dirás a Kakashi?- le preguntó a Ino.

-Am espera...-dijo ella mirando a Sasuke-Ven-Susurró ella, el asintió y la siguió.

-Hmp-.

-Le diré todo tal cual-.

-Si...Ya, no desconfió-dijo el- Aun así...-.

-¿Aun así?-.

-Esto es para el- dijo dando le un sobre de tamaño mediano y semi ligero.

-¿No que no desconfiabas?- dijo ella.

-Idiota, no es eso, es de otra situación solo que no me atrevo a mandarlo en mi halcón-.

-Ah, lo siento, ya comprendo- continuó- Yo me encargaré, prometo no leerlo-Dijo ella.

-No podrás- respondió el inmediatamente.

-Que odioso, no soy estúpida podría descifrarlo...-.

-No, no puedes-dijo él- En un usuario del Sharingan y aunque solo él y yo...Bah! Llévaselo y no hagas más preguntas-.

-Lo siento...-dijo ella.

-¿Te disculpas por preguntar?-.

-No...Esto no, de esto no es-dijo ella- Por todo lo demás, cause muchas cosas y fui una carga, lo lamento-.

-Hmp, no importa-Dijo el viéndola de reojo para luego girarse e...Irse.

-¿No te despides?-dijo ella.

-No, es una pérdida de tiempo, espero no nos volvamos a ver, Yamanaka-dijo el sonriendo sin que ella lo viera.

Divertida Ino también sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

-Concuerdo, Sasuke-dijo ella para su asombro, Uchiha solo sonrió y cerro sus ojos caminado un poco más.

-No mueras-Dijo él.

Para cuando Ino se regresó a confrontarlo, él ya se había ido. Estaba confundida, mucho con respecto a él, así misma.

-Tampoco tu-Dijo mirando el muelle vacío.

-Esto lo mando el para usted, yo y le explique lo que paso y recuerdo todo muy bien, pero el insistió en que esto era aparte de ello y que debía dárselo, esta sellado como puede ver-Dijo Ino en la oficina del Hokage, extendiendo el sobre blanco perla hacía Kakashi, él lo recibió e inspeccionó.

-Deberías verlo-Dijo él, extendiéndole otro sobre más pequeño que del grande había retirado.

-¡Oh no!- dijo ella negando con su cabeza y alzando las manos- Él fue muy específico además dijo que solo usuarios del Sharingan pueden leerlo...Y-.

-Si fuera de ese modo... ¿Por qué no simplemente enviarlo por Halcón?-soltó Kakashi, era una muy buena pregunta.

Ella solo lo tomo entre sus manos. Con una caligrafía suave, apretada y precisa, el centro citaba así.

 _"Para, Ino Yamanaka"_

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Madre mía, que capitulo tan largo, tedioso y aburrido de escribir pero necesario, no abarque tanto en lo demás, intente resumir los anteriores capítulos en este, y aunque no hubo precisamente algo nuevo. Lo nuevo, es que recapitulando lo que ha pasado, Sasuke es ajeno a que Ino ahora es experta en él y ella, no es ajena a lo que empieza a sentir.**

 **Quiero agregar que los siguientes capítulos, los dos no tendrán un contacto físico real, por un tiempo y que después regresaremos al presente.**

 **Me disculpo por un día tarde, por cualquier horror que arriba pudieron encontrar y agradezco que lean, gracias.**

 **Ale-san.**


	8. Chapter 8

Por si hay alguna confusión, leer esta recomendación antes del capitulo.

-Utilicé la cursiva para dos cosas en este capitulo, lo cual no es muy confuso en realidad.

1\. Las cartas serán expuestas en cursiva, no es muy difícil saber que es una carta o cuando aparece.

2.Más adelante, algunos relatos tipo Flashback serán descritos, pero no puse una advertencia durante la lectura como tal, porque hay intervenciones en el presente de los personajes, por ende si durante ese trayecto, ven todo en cursiva y de repente algo normal, eso esta en presente y la cursiva el pasado. No creo que sea tan confuso, aun así espero no se confundan.

Sin más no les quito tiempo y los espero al final.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **A** terrorizada Ino se encerró en su habitación con el sobre apretujado y mojado por su sudor en las manos ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Debía leerla? ¿Acaso debía responderla? ¿Era él burlándose de ella? Se negaba, no podía simplemente entrar y nada más, mandarle una carta y hacerla sufrir un maldito sobre, eso no era justo, de forma indiscutible se negaba, una vez más, a verlo de ese modo, a aceptar si quiera algo por él, de él, no, él era pasado…

-Y eso está-Se detuvo viendo el papel sobre sus palmas una vez más- ¿Olvidado?-.

Pero si… ¿Acaso...?

-¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?-dijo escandalizada moviendo las manos dejando caer la carta en el suelo de madera lisa de su habitación, de su sola casa, como ella.

Ino se negaba a si quiera considerarlo, pero en el fondo muy, muy dentro, eso que no se olvida ni pasando por otra vida, se arrodillo, tomo el papel entre sus dedos de nuevo, levanto el colchón de su cama movió una tabla y saco su vieja funda, allí conservaba cosas que no era capaz de desechar, como esa carta, no tenía fuerza, valentía para abrirla porque se empezaba ilusionar sin medida por sus presentes acciones que si bien no compensaban toda una vida, para ella, habían hecho un agujero negro en su pecho por donde un ardiente calor se colaba como en antaño.

-Como cuando aún le quería…-Dijo mientras se recostaba cansada en el suelo, aun si ella quisiera, aun si lo quisiera-Sakura…-.

El amor por su amiga casi hermana le detenía, no eso no era.

-Tengo…Miedo-dijo Ino, sorprendida por el sentimiento, sorprendida por el simple hecho de temerle a algo tan natural como estar…-Enamorado…-

Una vez más sus inseguridades le llevaban la delantera precisada por una variable siempre presente, desde siempre Sasuke, él se entrometía dentro de su amistad, dentro de lo que debía hacer y lo que no.

Sakura lo quería, y eso nunca cambiaría, juro ayudarla y apoyarla en lo que fuera, juro estar a su lado y verla cumplir el cometido que algún día fue suyo, Uchiha Sasuke no estaba destinado para ella, no lo estaba, nunca lo estaría y ella simplemente en el fondo de su ser se había amarrado a una realidad incierta y totalmente irreal.

-Una vez más, querida amiga, no sabes cuánto te amo-Dijo para después quedarse dormida en el suelo.

* * *

-Y… ¿Qué fue lo que te envió Sasuke?-dijo Haruno a su Sensei- Sé que le dio algo a Ino, lo cual no sé porque simplemente no me lo pidió a mí-.

Levantándose de su escritorio Kakashi, se giró a la ventana con pereza y despreocupación como de costumbre.

-Porque tampoco era para mí, a mí solo me mando un sobre con mi nombre-Dijo el.

Sakura no comprendió aquello, frunció el ceño y se acercó a su maestro con la intención de más respuestas.

-Era para Ino, pero el muy cobarde no es capaz de dársela de frente, la escribió a mi nombre, bueno solo el sobre-Dijo Kakashi riéndose.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Sakura.

-Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien-Dijo el-Pero suena algo que Sasuke orgulloso Uchiha haría cuando esta enamor…-.

-Silencio-Dijo ella-Tiene que tener otra explicación lógica…-.

-Sil, la tiene, Sasuke quedo anonadado por Ino, algo hizo esa chica endemoniada con el-Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa felina en sus ojos.

Sakura no quería escuchar nada más. Ella misma había escrito cartas a Sasuke anteriormente, pero él nunca le respondió, así que de repente el enviado por cuenta propia cartas a otra mujer ¿Era algo de lo cual alarmarse?

-Puede ser por esa rara misión o algo que quería que ella le dijera…-Decía a la nada mientras corría tratando de buscar un lugar para ella-¿Cómo encontrar respuestas si Sasuke ni siquiera…¡Naruto!-.

* * *

-Aj, maldita sea ya no lo soporto…-Susurró mientras veía el colchón de su cama, respiro profundo, lo alzo y saco la funda, la leería, si, ya no soportaba la incertidumbre- No responderé-dijo mientras rompía el sobre-No responderé, no puedo, no debo responder, no voy a responder-Dijo mientras con sus temblorosas manos abría el papel beige pergamino, que de algún modo conservaba el varonil aroma de Sasuke, le acaricio el cuerpo entero y con sutileza decidió abrir sus ojos, para encontrarse con su caligrafía y deseos.

" _Para Ino;_

 _Bueno, yo no suelo escribir para nadie, o mejor dicho, por gusto o culpa no lo sé. Lo que quiero decir, es que en realidad lo siento, Ino. Ya que conozco lo terca que puedes llegar a ser, no pediré ninguna excusa de tu parte para justificar mis acciones. Siento no haber podido ayudarte, y aunque no te lo dije en voz alta, porque de forma sincera no me siento capaz de hacerlo ¿Por qué? No lo sé, simplemente es así._

 _Siento, que hay algo que no me deja, y creo que es culpa por primera vez, asumo que escribiendo esto, la culpa se esfume y pueda continuar con la tranquilidad que tanto quiero. Lo siento, de nuevo lo digo y lo diré hasta que el opresor e invasor nuevo sentimiento desaparezca, porque sé que tus acontecimientos son los provocadores, por eso, lamento cada una de tus heridas en la piel, cada gota de sangre tuya derramada por mi culpa, esos dos días en la incertidumbre de la muerte, que por primera vez me hizo sentir._

 _Gracias por lo que me enseñaste y gracias por esta liberación. No importa si respondes, no tendré problema alguno con ello,_

 _Vive._

 _O simplemente no mueras._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

 _Semanas después, Konoha._

-Por fin llegas de los confines del mundo, Naruto-Dijo Sakura ayudando con los nuevos muebles del departamento de Uzumaki- Tu y Sasuke son lo peor que me ha pasado, me hacen preocupar como total estúpida-.

-Sakura-Chan…-.

-Ni una mísera palabra, ninguno-gritó Haruno.

-Entiende, Sakura, misiones son misiones y Sasuke es el hombre más ocupado del mundo justo ahora-Defendió Naruto a su amigo.

-Ni tanto-Respondió Haruno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Dijo Uzumaki abriendo su nevera para encontrarla llena, sonrió para sí mismo, era obra de Hinata, nadie como ella y sus detalles incalculables.

-Kakashi-Sensei me contó que le ha mandado una carta a Ino, ¿Sabes tú algo sobre eso?-Dijo Haruno mirando su espalda.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¿Qué si sabía? ¡Ja! Si el traía una nueva carta para la Yamanaka de parte de su amigo. Se sentía mal con Sakura, quien había estado más que Sasuke, pero Sasuke le había confiado aquello y como su amigo no podía fallarle.

-Bueno, no-Respondió Uzumaki a la deriva aun sin darle la cara a Haruno, entretenido con la comida en la nevera.

-Lo dices como si no te importara, Naruto, Sasuke le envía cartas… a ella-Dijo una vez más.

Uzumaki se giró a verla con un vaso de ramen instantáneo dispuesto a meterlo en el microondas.

-Acababas de decir que una, ahora dices que muchas ¿Cómo es?-Dijo él.

-No tardaran en ser muchas, ella responderá y él le responderá y así sucesivamente, no parara y el y ella…-Haruno suspiro y se sentó sobre la silla al lado de la barra de la cocina, Naruto con el pitido del ramen corrió a sacarlo y sentarse en frente de ella.

-¿Cómo estas segura de que le responderá?-Dijo él. Naruto muy bien sabía que eso no había sucedido, ya que explícitamente, muy explícitamente, Sasuke había expresado en su encuentro que ella no le respondió y la carta había sido hace muchas semanas, estaban cerca del mes, claro, por cuenta propia Sasuke no iba a escribir otra que dañará su orgullo, así que como buen cupido y amigo, Naruto insistió hasta cansarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? –Respondió ella inmediatamente-Sasuke fue su primer amor, el regreso, estuvieron casi ocho días juntos, solos, Sasuke es guapo y no tan educado pero suficiente e imposible, todo lo que….-.

-¿Alguien querría?-Soltó Naruto dejando su ramen a un lado- Sakura, pienso que te preocupas demasiado-Y con razón, mucha de por medio- No todas las chicas ven al mismo Sasuke que tú, ellas ven…A alguien despiadado-.

-Pero, Ino no es todas las chicas, es mi amiga-.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella si quiera?-dijo el- Haces conjeturas como loca, ¡Dattebayo!-

-Tienes razón, ni siquiera he ido a verla desde entonces, no sé cómo hablarle, no sé cómo reaccionaré-Dijo Sakura agarrándose el mentón-Cuando éramos niñas y me entere que también quería a Sasuke, de forma estúpida le dije que era mi rival y que no podíamos ser amigas, solo ahora note que ella nunca me mintió con respecto a lo que sentía por él, sino que lo reprimió por mí, por nuestra amistad y yo lo arruine-.

-Eso ya paso, ahora son mayores, bueno algo diferentes a ese mucho y… ¡Las cosas puede que sean distintas!-.

-Es cierto…-Ella suspiró-¡¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?!-.

¡Ah, eso! Naruto se casaba con Hinata en la primavera, sería una gran boda la boda de los jóvenes héroes de la tierra y Sakura estaba muy feliz por su amigo y amiga, a pesar de su situación la cual no le había dejado ni pensar.

* * *

-¡Me debes muchísimo, Teme!-Dijo agitado Naruto por el cansancio-¡Mucho Dattebayo!-.

-¿Ya se la diste?-Dijo Sasuke apareciendo en la oscuridad al otro lado del valle del fin.

-No, aún no he podido, Sakura-Chan…Espérate estoy muy cansado-Dijo tirándose sobre la gran estatua.

-Dobe-

-Ya, ya te digo-Dijo el- Ella sabe de tu carta, porque le pregunto a Kakashi-sensei y él le dijo, me siento mal de mentirle, ella se ve mal…Sasuke-.

-Nunca le jure algo a ella, no sé por qué cree que le pertenezco-.

-Shh, lo sé, lo sé. Sakura-Chan está loca y es posesiva, pero si alguien te quiere de verdad es ella, aunque no tengo nada malo contra Ino-Chan y si la quieres a ella yo te apoyo al mil, con, lo que sea-El alzo sus manos exclamando-Solo dile a Sakura todo antes de que se encapriche e ilusione más Teme, por favor-.

-Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento por ella si es así, pero nunca le pedí que me esperara y lo sabes, no le he dicho o dado ningún indicio de algo-.

-Sasuke, así son las mujeres, deberías aprender, teme-.

-¡Ah, claro!-Sasuke soltó una risa-¡Como estas por casarte eres experto en mujeres!-.

-Prométeme que vendrás-Dijo Uzumaki parándose-Dilo, vamos…-.

-No, lo sé-Dijo él.

-Maldita sea, teme-Dijo Naruto-¡Te escogí como mi padrino, Dattebayo! ¿Qué hago sin el padrino de mi boda presente en MI boda?-.

-Lo sigo pensando, hay mejores padrinos para…-.

-Si vas, si me prometes ir, teme-dijo Naruto-Te contaré lo que le saqué ayer a Shikamaru sobre Ino-.

-¿Qué…?-.

-Si, por eso vine tengo muy buena información-.

-¿Con que quieres negociar o chantajearme, Dobe?-.

-No lo sé, Teme, Como quieras verlo…-.

-Aj, odio esto-Dijo Sasuke saltando de una estatua a la otra-Lo prometo iré en un maldito traje si quieres, pero dime que sabes...-.

-Jumm- soltó Naruto juguetón- Es cierto eso que dicen, ataca con la reina y vencerás al rey… ¡Ay, Teme eso dolió!-Grito Naruto después de un golpe de Sasuke a su abdomen-Aun así te diré…Soy muy bueno-.

-Suéltalo-Dijo Uchiha -Todo como te lo dijo-.

-Desde el inicio-.

-Sí, desde ahí-Dijo Sasuke sentándose con él.

-Me levanté en la mañana ya sabes a eso de las nueve y comí un delicioso…-.

-Dobe, no desde el inicio del día, desde Nara, recuerda, Nara-.

-Ok, OK…Odioso-.

" _Naruto se encontraba como de costumbre en Ichiraku, donde Shikamaru Nara le había ido a buscar a eso de las siete._

 _-Te digo, ¿Qué si has hablado con Sasuke últimamente?- dijo Nara_

 _-¿Para qué quieres saber? Ehh-Dijo Naruto molestándolo- ¿No será que también tú caíste en sus encantos? Jejeje-._

 _-Mendokse, Naruto- Soltó Nara- Es por otra cosa, por una personal, algo así-._

 _-Tu dime y yo te digo-dijo Naruto- Tu sabes cómo funciona esto…-._

 _-No puedo, data a una confianza desde mi nacimiento a mi muerte, Mendokse-Dijo él._

 _-Lo sé, pero si es así es lo mismo, Faltaré a la de Sasuke y será casi igual, ándale y dime-._

 _-Aj…Mendokse-Soltó el- Se trata de Ino y de el…-._

 _-¡Ja lo sabía!-Soltó Naruto._

 _-_ No yo no dije eso-Dijo Uzumaki Inmediatamente-Dije que no tenía idea-.

-Cállate y continua, ya sé que dejaste mi dignidad por el suelo a los ojos de Nara-.

 _-¿Cómo que lo sabes?-dijo el-¿Acaso…Sasuke te mencionó algo?-._

 _-Sí, y a ti… ¿Quién te dijo?-._

 _-Ino-dijo el- Él le envió una carta y ella entro en caos existencial-._

 _-Vaya, no sabía que era así, él está esperando su respuesta-Dijo Naruto._

-¡Qué carajo, Dobe!-Grito Sasuke-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?-.

-Necesitaba más información además no mentí, tu si esperas-.

 _-¿La espera enserio?-dijo Shikamaru._

 _-¿Por qué ella no le responde?-._

 _-Es una cuestión larga, Mendokse-dijo el- Ella cree que sería faltarle a Sakura, considera que prácticamente Sakura es más importante que" luchar" por Sasuke de nuevo, además ella cree que el solo lo hizo por cortesía, ya sabes, aunque yo le dije que lo dudaba, que él no era muy cortes que digamos-._

-¡Soy muy cortes!-Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Cállate teme y déjame terminar!-.

 _-Al parecer duda por Sakura… ¿Te ha dicho algo de querer a Sasuke?- dijo Naruto mirando a Shikamaru, pensativo Nara miro el suelo y dijo;_

 _-No lo dijo, pero la conozco, no haría todo este drama por nada, significa que algo pasa, si simplemente fuera por miedo a que Sasuke se enamore de ella y eso rompa el corazón de su amiga, no haría todo esto, le respondería para confrontarlo, ella es así-dijo Nara_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir, Shikamaru?- dijo Naruto._

 _-Que no lo hace porque más allá de que Sasuke le rompa el corazón a Sakura tiene miedo de que Sasuke le rompa el corazón a ella, y si también esta Sakura, su amistad para Ino es casi como el oxígeno…Lo, lo que quiero decir, Naruto-Dijo Nara moviendo las manos y encarándolo- Es que ella también está enamorada de el-._

 _-¿También?-Aseveró Naruto._

 _-Sí, también-Sonrió Nara- Lo vi en Kirigakure, naturalmente rechazaría a Sasuke como futura pareja de Ino, son incompatibles y él es complicado, bueno ella también, creo que es lo único en común que tienen. Pero, Naruto, en realidad se nota que la quiere y reconozco que después de Choji y de mí, nadie se preocuparía tanto por Ino ahora que Inoichi-San murió-._

-Nara, lo sabe…-Soltó Sasuke- Naruto, no puedo contarte nada, mañana se entera ella de seguro-.

-¿No entiendes, Teme?-Dijo Uzumaki- Él dijo que ella también te corresponde-.

Y eso era lo único que le importaba a Uchiha, lo único que en realidad valía la pena a pesar de no saber ni donde estaba parado, solo sabía una cosa, quería a Ino Yamanaka, la quería más que nada.

-Estará conmigo, Te lo aseguro-.

* * *

No estaba segura de hacer lo que hacía, pero hace dos días había recibido otra carta de Sasuke, la cual Naruto entrego en la floristería, la carta era otra de sus extrañas e inconclusas premisas de acercamiento continuo a su ser, que le atormentaba, tanto que desde que la leyó no pudo dormir, no podía negarse al sentimiento y aunque no quería caer en el cruel vacío de males y desamor que tanto había vivido, se soltó de sus cuerdas y cayo libremente, entregándose al torturante deseo de corresponderle.

 _¿Qué tal, Sasuke…?_

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola a todos, de nuevo, este si es un capitulo muy agradable, siento que me gusto escribirlo.**

 **Las dudas de cada uno, se empiezan a dispersar y eso me agrada, esta historia tomo un rumbo que no preveía pero ire hasta donde mis ideas me lleven.**

 **Agradezco la lectura y disculpas por cualquier error allí arriba.**

 **Ale-san.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 _ **K**_ _onoha, semanas después._

"… _Está vez estoy atendiendo la floristería como de costumbre, no se me han asignado misiones, bueno tampoco es que quiera ir a ellas, creo que en el fondo tengo algo de miedo en partir sola. El diez casi esta destituido y ya sabes, con el avance de estas cosas, pronto los Shinobi seremos obsoletos ¿No lo crees? Excepto tú, Sasuke, tú no serás obsoleto nunca. Por eso mismo, me estoy empeñando en la floristería como único fin para sobrevivir a los años venideros._

 _Por otra parte, la anterior vez no me dijiste si vendrías al matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata, él te espera y ella, te espera solo porque él lo hace, así que me avisas, he, si vas a venir._

 _Espero que enserio estés bien donde sea que estés, comunícate pronto y vuelve por un descanso a casa de vez en cuando._

 _Con…"_

-No-dijo ella-No escribiré "con cariño" ni ninguna de esas cosas esperanzadoras de adolescentes y sus cursilerías al final de la carta ¿Por qué lo haría? Si llevaban escribiéndose cada semana durante un mes y medio, la primavera se acercaba sin medida, pronto Hinata sería la primera en casarse, y le daba nostalgia la edad que asumían y lo viejos que pronto estarían-Terminaré esto después…-.

-Definitivamente, no puedes disimular ni un poco-Dijo Shikamaru entrando haciendo sonar la campana de la puerta, rápida e inútilmente Ino intento esconder todo lo que escribía en un pequeño recipiente de metal

-No es nada. Y ¿A qué te refieres?-Respondió ella.

\- Mejor olvídalo-Dijo el apoyándose en la mesa de madera que tenía como recepción y caja -¿Qué se supone que haces?-.

Ino saco otras hojas y su cuaderno de dibujo de la mesa-.

-Estoy dibujando los diseños para la boda de Hinata y Naruto, aunque sé que es un mes no quiero arriesgarme a no tener nada planeado acorde con todos los pedidos de Sakura y Hanabi para entonces-.

-Vaya, esto es muy extraño de tu parte…-Dijo él.

-No quiero que sufrir a última semana por no haber sembrado las flores correctas para sus miles de ramos, definitivamente es el evento más grande para el que mi familia ha trabajado…Ya le dije a la mitad de mis tías lo que necesito y prometieron tenerlo listo, espero que todo salga muy bien-Dijo ella-No solo eso, tengo que ir a la prueba del vestido con Hinata, del vestido de gala del de coctel y de su noche de bodas y luego…-.

-Ya entendí, estas muy comprometida con la boda-Dijo el- Solo vengo, a comprometerte más…-.

-¿Qué carajos?-dijo Ino.

-Pienso, veras…-Dijo el- Pienso decirle a Temari que se quede conmigo durante la boda…Si es que viene-.

-¡Woah!-Dijo ella tapándose con ambas manos la boca-¡No te pases! No te creo, Shikamaru Nara eres un gallina…-.

-Mensokse, Mujer-Dijo el sobándose su cuello- Por eso estoy aquí, necesito que me ayudes con eso, ella vendrá en unos días por el examen y quiero…Decírselo-.

-Espera… ¿Decirle que esta colado por ella desde los trece?-Gritó ella.

-No, no, cállate ruidosa-Dijo el moviendo sus manos- Digo, pedirle, decirle que si quiere tener una cita conmigo y esas cosas que se hacen-.

-¡No te creo!-Gritó una vez más ella.

-¡Cállate, mujer!-.

-Tengo el plan perfecto desde hace años, tranquilo-Dijo Ino, levantándose de su asiento-Espérame aquí, iré a buscarlo-.

* * *

-No pienso que eso sea lo adecuado, Sakura-Dijo Kakashi apareciendo por la ventana de su oficina.

Haruno que antes revisaba en el cajón de si escritorio, se erizo y rápidamente se hizo aun lado.

-Kakashi-Sensei-Dijo ella.

-Se lo que esas buscando y me temo que no tengo nada-dijo el relajado.

-Kakashi-Sensei, ayúdeme solo hablando-Suplicó ella- ¿Respondió Ino la carta?-.

-¿Cómo voy a saber eso?-dijo él.

-Solo usted puede comunicarse con , si ella le respondió usted lo sabe-

-Pregúntale ¿No consideras que es más fácil y correcto que revisar en las cosas de tu Sensei, de tu Hokage?, Sakura esto puede considerarse como algo fuerte para el concejo-.

-Kakashi-Sensei…-.

-Sakura, es más fácil que seas sincera con ella, y con el de cierto modo-.

-Disculpa, sensei, pero considero que estoy llevando las cosas como puedo…-.

-No estoy seguro de eso, estás haciendo todo a la deriva, todo como te gusta en ese misterio que no te llevara a nada-.

-No me entendería nunca, Sensei-dijo ella- Perder a Sasuke por ella…Por Ino, siempre fue mi gran pesadilla desde niña, no entendería…-.

-Ino, es como cualquier otra chica, Sakura -Respondió el-En todo caso no temes perder a Sasuke, si no que Ino lo tenga, Sakura, en ese sentido de las cosas, sientes envidia y miedo de que eso suceda no amor y celos por el-.

-Eso es falso, Kakashi-Sensei usted sabe que amo a Sasuke desde siempre-.

-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, pero es una pésima justificación la que me estás dando- Dijo el- Ponlo de este modo, Si se respondieron y han hablado desde entonces, tal vez se quieran e inclusive ya puede que cada uno lo sepa, que se hayan confesado, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo-¿Impedirlo? ¿Negárselo a ambos? -.

-Por amor a todo, no me diga algo como eso… ¿Usted sabe algo?-.

-No sé nada, Sakura, lo que si se es que debes estar preparado para lo peor, siempre-.

-No sucederá…-.

-Solo diré una cosa, el destino está escrito y no hay mucho que hacer-.

* * *

-Y aunque quisiera ser la madrina, te pido que me dejes aun lado, Hinata-dijo Ino tomando té con su amiga.

-¿Por qué quieres eso?-.

-Bueno, es mejor, así estoy mas al tanto de la organización, además siento que vamos un tanto tarde…-.

-Exageras Ino-San, falta tiempo aun-.

-¿No escuchas lo que dicen en la calle? "Uno de los dos héroes de la guerra se casa…" debe ser perfecto, ¿Entiendes? ¡Es la boda de Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de la guerra!-.

-No lo digas así…-Dijo ella sonrojándose- No me siento preparada…-.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Ino- Lo quieres, eso es suficiente preparación, yo me encargare del resto, así que pídele a Sakura que sea la madrina-.

-Solo pensé que era lo justo…Además somos amigas-.

-Nada de nada, seria genial ver las fotos de la recepción de la boda y que todo el equipo 7 esté presente en una fotografía para la postergación, ya sabes los medios de ahora y técnicamente son como figuras públicas y tu serás la esposa de un héroe, estas a la altura recuérdalo, eres talentosa, fuerte y hermosa, nada menos a el-.

-¿Enserio sientes que es lo correcto?-Dijo ella una vez más.

-Claro que si Hina-chan, yo estaré con las flores, comida y decoración los tiempos la música y demás, Tenten me ayudará y Shino junto con Kiba se ofrecieron para ayudarnos-.

-¿Crees que me quedan bien los vestidos?-.

-Completamente, mientras ustedes dos están dentro de su boda tradicional, yo estaré preparando con los demás la otra recepción afuera para los medios, es frustrante lo famosos que se volvieron esos dos-.

-Sasuke vendrá- Dijo Hinata moviendo sus manos. Yamanaka se quedó estática ¿Qué sabia Hinata?

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-.

-Bueno, porque Naruto-Kun me lo dijo y él está feliz de que Sasuke se lo haya prometido-.

Si bueno, era de ese modo, el vendría a la boda, por ende podría verlo de nuevo, podría hablarle sin que fuera lo suficientemente sospechoso para los demás, de forma prudentes, si, algo así.

-Eso me recuerda… ¡Hinata! Espérame unos minutos debo hacer algo- Se alarmo Yamanaka.

Eran las seis de la tarde y Kakashi-Sensei enviaba las cartas a las cinco, ella nunca le pasó la suya. Ino se avergonzaba cada semana ir a darle un sobre a Kakashi-Sensei para que él se lo enviara a Sasuke y luego ir a recoger sus cartas de nuevo, aunque había hablado con el cómo hablarse sin "ese filtro" en parte porque se avergonzaba, Sasuke tenía razón, ellos corrían en riesgo de ser interceptados, nada malo había allí, pero era el medio más seguro.

Después de correr por quince minutos seguidos, agitada Ino se agarró del edificio del Hokage y se recostó en sus escalones de entrada apretujo en sobre al oír un trueno sonar y maldijo porque se empaparía de regreso.

-¿Ino?-Dijo de repente Sakuara saliendo- ¿estás bien?-.

Alarmada Yamanaka arrugo el sobre en su palma y disimuladamente escondió su mano a un costado de su pierna.

-Am, si, Hola Sakura- respondió ella rápidamente- Lo siento, debo regresarle a Kakashi-sensei algo, nos vemos- Se levantó e ingreso rápidamente al edificio.

-Pensé que este jueves no habría nada-Dijo el mirándola con gracia- No he enviado nada aun-Dijo- Pero, aquí tienes-dijo el extendiéndole otro sobre.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella confundida-.

-Sasuke entró hace tres días en una misión encubierto a una nación clandestina, dejo esto para ti apenas le asigné la misión, el anexo esto a su confirmación y me temo que hasta que no obtenga otra respuesta no puedo enviarle nada-.

-Oh, no tenía idea, entonces…-ella miro su sobre arrugado-.

-Dámelo aun así, puedo mandárselo después, aunque no prometo que sea el siguiente jueves-.

Ino le entrego su sobre y prosiguió con el otro en su mano a despedirse y salir rápidamente de allí, con temor a encontrarse a Sakura de nuevo, decidió esconderlo en su ropa y seguir el camino a casa antes de que la tormenta empeorará.

* * *

" _Ino,_

 _En nuestra larga correspondencia hemos coincidido magistralmente en tantas cosas que de forma sincera debo decir que estoy sorprendido, pocas cosas me dan miedo y asumo que lo sabes._

 _Esta vez, debo encaminarme a un lugar que no es una "nación clandestina" lo digo porque sinceramente considero que no podré responderte en un tiempo, no espero que sea largo, aunque no sé cómo pasa el tiempo allí._

 _Estoy seguro que me ausentaré y en todo caso, tampoco estoy seguro de regresar…_

-No-dijo ella bajando la carta.

Temía demasiado que fuera lo que creía.

-No una de esas no…-Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y deslizándose por la puerta de su habitación hasta el suelo, no quería que fuera una carta de despedida y resignación. El pecho le dolió de una forma que ya no recordaba que podía sentir, aruño con fuerza su pecho como si de esa forma fuera arrancar su corazón y liberar la presión que sentía, no podía evitarlo, se había enamorado y se había fallado.

Como siempre era con él, impredecible como el frio en agosto como lluvia en verano y calor en primavera.

-No-dijo una vez más-Él es Sasuke Uchiha, él no puede…-.

" _-Todos podemos morir, querida-Dijo su papa una vez"_

Era cierto, su padre con la misma premisa había muerto, pero, su padre era grandioso y una guerra destruye a muchos, pero Sasuke Uchiha no era muchos…

-Pero Sasuke Uchiha no es inmortal…-Soltó golpeándose el pecho-¿Qué me sucede?- dijo soltando la carta para subir su mano a su cara- ¿Es-estoy llorando?-Tartamudeó sintiendo la humedad bajando por sus mejillas y llegar a su mentón- Si-Si leo esto… ¿Estaré aceptando una despedida? ¿Un hasta luego o un Adiós?-.

… _Como no tengo idea de que pase conmigo, no quiero que creas de algún modo que estoy evadiéndote, y aunque no sé en qué términos hablamos…Sentí la necesidad de decírtelo._

 _Prometo que me veras de nuevo en la boda de Naruto, me quedaré solo unos días en Konoha después de eso. Si eso no sucede, habré fallado a mi única promesa para contigo, la de verte, la de vivir para regresar en ese caso, lo siento._

 _En ese caso, es mejor que…_

-No-dijo ella- No leeré más, si lo leo aceptaré esto-Dijo doblando el papel y levantándose del suelo, prosiguió a levantar la tabla de su cama y poner esa carta con el resto, no aceptaría nada después.

* * *

 _Semanas después, Konoha_

-¡Debe permitirme ir!-Dijo Naruto al otro lado de la puerta.

-Nadie puede, Naruto-.

Ino apretó otro de sus sobres semanales mientras miraba la puerta con preocupación, la boda de Naruto era en una semana, Ino había actuado como normalmente lo hacía, se levantaba atendía la floristería solo había tenido dos misiones en esas tres semanas pasadas, limpiaba la casa y arreglaba los últimos detalle y de forma inútil, todos los jueves le llevaba una carta a Kakashi, en todas esas visitas como ahora esperaba un sobre de respuesta, pero no habían mensajes para ella.

Movió su cabeza tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, trago en seco y alzo su mano a tocar la puerta.

-Pase-respondió Kakashi-sensei.

-Am, soy yo, Kakashi-Sensei-Dijo ella entrando apenada y cerrando la puerta tras de si-Vine en vano, supongo, a dejarle esto-dijo ella extendiéndole el sobre- Hola, Naruto-.

-Hola, Ino-Dijo el rápidamente- Imagino que ella ya está enterada, así que continuaré-Dijo el- Cancelare mi boda, esta es mi respuesta Kakashi-Sensei-.

-Que…-Dijeron Ino y Kakashi al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto, estás loco-Dijo Ino.

-Acaso ¿Te vas a casar con Sasuke?-Dijo Kakashi.

-Sasuke es el padrino de mi boda, prometió estar allí, en lugar de eso envió a mi amigo a una misión suicida y no hace nada ¿Acaso nadie piensa en el-Dijo el moviendo sus manos

-Naruto, cancelando tu boda…

-llamare la atención de los medios, ¿Qué sucede con la alianza Shinobi?-Dijo el- Sasuke muere, desaparece y a nadie en esta sala le importa-.

-Y tú no estás pensando en Hinata, Naruto-Dijo Ino-Estamos a una semana-.

-Y tu ni nadie piensa en Sasuke, Ino-.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Soltó ella a verlo- No sabes nada, he pensado en Sasuke Uchiha desde que se me dio esa maldita carta, y aun no la termino de leer y no lo haré hasta que el regrese, lo hará, nunca he confiado tanto en una promesa, pero es la primera que él me hace y no pienso dejar de creerle. Hinata te ama, Naruto y sé que estas preocupado por Sasuke, pero cancelar tu boda no es la opción-.

* * *

 _Konoha, Día de la boda._

Una semana había pasado tan rápido como el mes. Yamanaka se encontraba sentada en la sala para la novia aun vacía, arreglaba su tocado de flores naturales, con un vestido lila de escote recto y caída ligera, Ino ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había salido a buscar un indicio de Sasuke, la boda ya estaba sucediendo prácticamente, ella esperaba porque Hinata saliera del acto tradicional, para arreglarla.

-¡Ino, Ino!-Gritó Tenten que entraba corriendo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Sasuke llego?-Dijo ella mirándola-.

-Aj, lo siento, no se trata de eso-Respondió ella apenada.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Me enrede con un candelabro de suelo en el pasillo y el vestido se rompió- Dijo ella dándose la vuelta para que viera la abertura en un costado.

-¡Demonios, tú tienes la recepción!-.

-¡Y no puedes reemplazarme porque no te aprendiste los lugares!-.

-Ni las personas, maldita sea-Dijo Ino.

-¿Qué haremos?-.

-Definitivamente no hay tiempo, debo arreglar a Hinata, tu ubicar a los invitados debo terminar de posicionar los ramos en el camino, Sakura llevará la cola del vestido, pero aun así debo estar cerca para ayudarle si algo pasa…-.

-¡Rayos!-Dijo Tenten sentándose- Lo siento, no sé qué hacer-.

-Creo que yo si-Dijo ella- Ponte mi vestido- Yamanaka se levantó.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué demonios usarás?-.

-Tendré que pasar desapercibida-Dijo ella sacándose el vestido- ¿Recuerdas los dos repuestos de Hinata?-.

-Se supone que solo ella ira de blanco…-.

-Lo sé, pero uno de sus estilos es muy ligero, y solo saldré unos minutos para reparar los últimos detalles luego me alejaré lo máximo para más tarde ir por un vestido a casa-.

-¡Oh! El de estilo Hippie que elegiste para ella en caso de que buscáramos un muelle para la recepción-Dijo Tenten Ajustándose el escote del vestido Lila.

-Si ese, es ligero, elegante y básico, nadie me notará-.

-Gracias enserio, saldré de inmediato-Dijo Tenten.

-¡Hey!-Gritó Ino-¿Puedes pedirle al pianista y al delegado practicar un momento?-.

-Vaya, sí que quieres qué todo salga perfecto-Dijo ella sonriendo- Vale les diré, apresúrate para que termines los arreglos en el altar-.

El vestido que había elegido aquella vez para Hinata, lo había hecho pensando en ella, un estilo ligero y básico, tejido en el borde con un escote circular que dejaba ver sus hombros, su cabello suelto con una corona de flores naturales y sus labios carmín, se sintió vacía en el espejo ¿Algún día conocería alguien que la amara como Naruto amaba a Hinata?

Sacudió su cabeza y salió de la sala rápidamente. Se encontró con el salón medio lleno y a su amiga muy ocupada ubicando más personas, ágilmente Ino se abrió paso hasta ella.

-¿Qué hay del pianista y el delegado?-.

-¡Woah, Ino Yamanaka te ves hermosa!-Dijo ella- ..-Debes alejarte o no miraran a Hinata-.

-Calla y dime-.

-El pianista esta retardado y el delegado almorzaba, pero ya está en el precinto así que no hay de qué preocuparse, el pianista me dijo que apenas llegara tocaría la entrada para que la escuchemos tu preocúpate por organizar los ramos, anda-.

-¿Sabes algo de la boda tradicional? ¿Ya salieron?-Dijo ella-.

-Nada, no salen aun-dijo Tenten-Pero, por el tiempo que llevan creo que ya estarán saliendo en unos minutos, así que repara los ramos y corre a arreglar a Hinata-Señaló Tenten regresándose- Mira eso, ya llego el pianista y adiós hay un mundo de gente afuera que Kiba y Shino no saben cómo calmar-.

Ino se encamino a reparar el altar, concentrada en el arte que sabía desde niña y de las tantas rosas que había por todos lados.

-Hmp-Alguien carraspeó a su lado-Hmmp-De nuevo.

-Enserio discúlpeme, no puedo ayudar… ¿Lo?-Se giró para ver al dueño de la voz.

Allí estaba el parado en el tercer escalón, con esmoquin y corbata negro, él le sonrió y a ella se le aguaron los ojos inmediatamente. Con lentitud subió los dos escalones faltantes y él le extendió su única mano, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

-Sas-Sauke-Balbuceó Yamanaka.

-Yamanaka-Dijo el firmemente, ella tomo su mano y se puso de frente a él.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue obra del destino, de la fantasía o del amor. El endemoniado pianista inicio su práctica de entrada nupcial la cuarta parte del salón lleno se giró a verlos allí arriba, entrando en razón Ino giro su mirada al público que estupefactos no entendían nada.

-Nos miran-Dijo ella.

-Y yo a ti-Dijo él. Sorprendida por la oración se giró a verlo inmediatamente ¿Qué Sasuke era este?

-Buenas tardes-Dijo alguien en medo de los dos, ambos se giraron a verlo- Mucho gusto soy el delegado-.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Respondió el.

-Mucho gusto señor Uchiha, es un verdadero placer y honor conocer a uno de los héroes de la guerra-.

-No es para tanto, señor-.

\- ¿Y la señorita es?-.

-Ino, Yamanaka Ino- Respondió ella- Mucho Gusto-.

-No por mucho-Dijo el sonriendo- Es un placer- Dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta. Ino regreso a ver a Sasuke.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-Dijo ella.

-Estaba en la boda tradicional, que cosa más larga-Dijo el- Hice como treinta venias, estoy seguro-.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-No te creo ¿En qué momento te cambiaste?-.

-Hay una parte entre los padres y ellos, Sakura y yo salimos antes, gracias al universo-Dijo el mirando hacia arriba con exasperación.

Ino se volvió a reír y el rio con ella.

-Estaba segura de que regresarías-.

-Te prometí volver, no podía fallarte desde el comienzo-Dijo él.

Ella se quedó viéndolo estupefacta.

-Buenas tardes, estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Sasuke Uchiha y La señorita Ino Yamanaka Primeramente, voy a proceder a dar lectura al acta matrimonial: Siendo las dieciséis horas del día- Había dicho el delegado por el micrófono, todos los invitados confundidos se levantaron de sus asientos.

Sasuke solo miro a Ino, y ella miro inmediatamente al delegado con su larga toga una copia de su librito en mano y el proseguía hablar

-Quiero hacer constar que se han cumplido todas las prescripciones legales para la celebración de este matrimonio-Prosiguió el hombre de la forma más natural- Al tratarse de uno de los héroes de la guerra es un honor para mí hacer parte de esta celebración-.

Ino abrió sus ojos a más no poder, aún seguía aturdida por la aparente y loca confusión.

-Disculpe-Dijo ella- Oiga…-

-A continuación leeré el articulo por el cual, estas dos personas estarán en unión hasta que alguno se canse del otro-Toda la sala rio junto con el- Según la el artículo 66 del….-.

-¿Qué rayos le sucede?-Dijo ella mirando a Sasuke-¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Podemos decirle que no somos quienes se casan o dos irnos-Dijo él.

-¿Cómo demonios no sabe quiénes se casan?- Dijo- Aj…Lo olvidaba es un invitado de la Alianza Shinobi-.

-Bueno, el hace su trabajo, efectivamente la boda era para las cuatro pero ese endemoniado clan Hyuga y sus cosas…-.

Ella soltó una carcajada para luego taparse la boca recordando su situación.

-Lo siento-Dijo- Al parecer este resentido por eso-.

-No parare de estarlo, es terrible todo eso que hacen además, Tuve que quitarme mi Yukata-.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella.

-Porque según esos ancianos, no iba ser una triple alianza y que mi Yukata tenía el símbolo de mi clan…Están locos, llevo el símbolo de mi clan hasta en el trasero así como ellos llevan lo que sea que sea ese raro remolino gota – Termino el, ella se rio una vez más y el la acompaño.

-Así pues, les pregunto. Sasuke e Ino –Dijo el hombre entrándolos en razón de nuevo- ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Yamanaka Ino? -Dijo el rectificando su nombre en papel- ¿Prometes serle fiel y cuidar de ella en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y en todos los días de tu vida?-.

-Señor-Dijo Ino soltando su mano para encarar al delegado- Vera…

-Acepto-Dijo Uchiha detrás de ella. Lentamente Ino se giró a verlo y el tomo su mano de nuevo.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke la atravesaron, ella no entendía que pasaba, su pecho había latido desde que lo había visto, pero ahora, cuando accidentalmente estaban en un altar y él decía acepto conmocionando al público y atravesando su pecho. Impredecible, como todo el, que tenía su corazón en la racha más veloz que había estado toda su vida.

-¿Qué dices?-Susurro ella apretando su mano y viéndolo, Uchiha soltó su mano y se agarró de su cintura para atraerla a él.

-Digo que acepto, Ino-Dijo el viéndola.

\- Y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto Yamanaka Ino ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con este hombre, Uchiha Sasuke?- Prosiguió el delegado.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-Dijo ella viendo a Uchiha, alzo sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho.

-Nos casamos-respondió el riendo, ella confundida también lo hizo.

-¿Por qué de repente…-.

-Porque, te amo-Dijo él.

Yamanaka sintió como el mundo se hacía sordo, como el salón desaparecía, como solo el tacto y la vista le ponían a Sasuke Uchiha como único ser sobre su mundo, su confesión había hecho que nada más importara. Ino olvido sus miedos, el desamor de antaño y más importante su única razón de no ser feliz, su amiga.

-También-Tartamudeo ella con un nudo en su garganta a punto del llanto, sus rodillas amenazaban doblarse y caer, pero el firme brazo de Sasuke en su cintura y los suyos aferrándose a él no se lo permitieron- También, te amo-lloró

El sonrió y ella también lo hizo una vez más, mientras juntaba su frente con la suya, se entregó al único amor que había sentido desde siempre, a amarlo solo a él.

-Acepto-Dijo ella.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Oh, demonios! Confieso que he reescrito este capítulo cerca de tres veces, no sabía cómo redactar bien la situación, siempre he querido demostrar de algún modo en este Fic que todo lo sucedido con ellos hacer parte de la fuerza autónoma llamada destino.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y lamento los dos domingos pasados.**

 **Ale-san**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **S** akura era una mujer determinada, por eso cuando Sasuke Uchiha se redimió y decidió quedarse en Konoha, Haruno se había comprometido a cumplir con su anhelo de toda la vida, estar junto a el y que el la quisiera, no debe ser difícil si no hay nadie en medio de su meta, pero Sasuke se había convertido en su verdadero problema.

La boda entre Naruto y Hinata había salido a la perfección, ella aun lado de Sasuke mientras veían a su mejor amigo casarse con la mujer que amaba, la recepción y celebración estuvieron a la altura de todo lo esperado.

Pero nada estaba verdaderamente bien para Haruno.

Cuando sus amigos de toda la vida estaban más sorprendidos por un extraño error en cualquier calculo humano en esa fiesta.

\- ¿Qué paso qué? -Soltó Sakura haciendo que Tenten y Rock Lee retrocedieran.

Shino quien acababa de llegar al gran círculo de los de Konoha en la mesa del bufete, se giró y lentamente recogió sus pasos.

-Pues, eso sucedió-Resolvió Kiba aun abrumado por Sakura.

Haruno miro a todos lados buscando respuestas, apretó su puño derecho contra la mesa y continuó observando.

-Aunque no sabemos si eso es legal-Dijo Tenten.

-Lo es, Tenten-Dijo Rock Lee-Auch, Ten, si querías que me callará me lo hubieras dicho, pisas muy duro-.

-Shikamaru-Dijo Sakura moviéndose a tomarlo por los hombros, Nara se alarmó y movió tratando de zafarse.

-Yo solo se lo que todos vieron, te hecho desde que llegamos aquí no he visto a ninguno-Respondió el rápidamente.

-Es cierto-Dijo Choji- Que, buena observación- Y tomo un pernil de pollo con su boca.

-Creo, que en este momento es cuando las personas dicen que debiste callar tu boca, Shikamaru-Dijo Sai.

Era cierto, desde el final de la ceremonia, no los había visto.

\- ¿Cómo demonios paso algo como eso? -Dijo ella- ¿Qué carajos le hizo Ino a Sasuke? ¿era un clon? ¿alguno de ustedes le ayudo? -Dijo ella señalándolos a todos.

-Era el verdadero Sasuke, Sakura-Chan-Dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de ellos con Hinata agarrada a su lado

\- ¿Qué? -susurró ella.

-Si, bueno, se disculpó conmigo y Hinata, pero dijo que debía irse a celebrar su propia boda-Dijo Naruto sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

-Entonces…-Se acercó Shikamaru.

-Si, entonces, Ino y Sasuke están casados-Dijo Naruto- El como siempre, se que soy genial pero no debe copiarme en todo-Dijo y luego todos rieron sin Sakura- ¿Entonces quien de los dos se casó primero? -Dijo el tocándose el mentón pensativo- Yo dure mas tiempo allá pero aun no daba mis votos y…-.

-Es probable que hasta en eso te ganó-Dijo Kiba haciéndolos a todos reír de nuevo.

-Lo siento-Dijo Sakura- Es que olvide algo para ustedes, ya regreso-.

\- ¿Estas bien Sakura-Chan? -Dijo Hinata, Haruno asintió y salió del salón.

Al salir, tomo la cola de su vestido se saco los tacones y empezó a correr, necesitaba respuestas y aún más, solución a todo ello.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde están Sasuke e Ino? -Dijo Kiba- ¿Cómo demonios celebraran una boda si invitados? ¡Vamos! -.

-Concuerdo-Dijo Naruto- Ya terminamos el protocolo y servimos el pastel, están en el gran restaurante del muelle en el lago, deberíamos ir a fastidiarlos-Dijo el, Hinata lo golpeo al costado- digo, digo a felicitarlos-.

Todos asintieron con la idea.

* * *

-Debemos regresar-Dijo ella riendo.

-Es cierto, pero técnicamente estamos en nuestro derecho de quedarnos-dijo él- Aun estas sorprendida ¿Por qué? -.

-No creo nada de esto aún-.

\- ¿De esto qué? -.

-De que te hayas casado conmigo, de que me…-Se detuvo y lo observo.

-Continua-Insistió el, ella se negó y esquivo su mirada- Ya te lo había dicho-.

\- ¿Qué? -Dijo ella

-Enserio, escribí esa carta despidiéndome-.

-Nunca-Respondió ella- Nunca terminé de leerla…-.

\- ¿Por qué? -.

-No voy a leer algo sin esperanzas-Dijo ella-Sasuke, no pensaba aceptarlo, simplemente esa idea estaba fuera de cualquiera de mis alcances… ¿Que son esas cosas que haces? -.

-Am, bueno se supone que no debo hablar de eso-Dijo el, recostándose en el espaldar de su silla-No sé cómo decirlo… La verdad ¿Consideras que debería contar lo que se me dijo que no debía contar? -.

-Sasuke, Siempre será de ese modo, Tú… Sin contarme lo que sucede No podre confiar en ti-Dijo ella-Se supone que ahora estamos casados -Dijo ella tomándole la mano-No puede haber secretos entre nosotros, no sería justo-.

-Lo sé, Ino-Continuo el-Pero es algo de la alianza que no puedo contar, dije mucho en esa carta porque creí que no regresaría, pero aquí estoy-.

-Pero ¿cómo demonios quieres que esté tranquila? -dijo ella-Estoy segura de que vas a ir y venir ¿Cómo voy a estar bien sin saber cómo estás tú? -.

-Parare de ir y venir, Ino-dijo el-Me quedaré aquí contigo, Pero aun sé que faltan cosas por hacer y que la alianza querrá que yo las haga, me tardaré un tiempo, pero es la transición a mi retiro-.

-Siempre estas en eso… ¿Qué no hay alguien más...? -.

-No hay, soy el único que puede, además…-La miro- Mis errores del pasado, me obligan, no eso no, necesito redimirme-.

\- ¡Salvaste hasta las plantas, Sasuke! -Exclamó ella.

-No es suficiente para nadie-Dijo el- Además…Asesine a muchos antes de salvarlos, la alianza me hace un favor con dejarme vivir-.

-No lo digas de ese modo…-.

-Es el único modo-Dijo el- No puedo evitar pensar, en que te arrastre al mismo agujero que yo, y eso me hace…-.

-Nada de eso-Dijo ella- No hay ningún agujero y tampoco me arrastraste a nada, yo fui quien dijo acepto hace unas horas, yo lo acepte, Sasuke, no hay ningún agujero, eres Sasuke Uchiha y salvaste al mundo, y si ese es el agujero, pues bueno yo te acompaño en el-.

-No será fácil, nada lo será…Yo-.

-Nosotros-Dijo ella viéndolo, Uchiha se quedo congelado ante eso, ante la premisa de algo que nunca creyó real-Nosotros podremos con eso y mucho más-.

-Yamanaka…-.

El sonido sordo de las puertas de madera abriéndose detrás de Uchiha lo detuvo. El atardecer se presenciaba a espaldas de ella, el lago y su agua resplandecían y las luces de la terraza de aquel restaurante iniciaban a encenderse.

\- ¿Creyeron que se escaparían de nosotros? -Dijo Naruto entrando con todo el sequito de sus amigos detrás y Hinata a su lado. Horrorizado, Sasuke los vio llegar con globos, arreglos florales y comida en sus manos, Ino les sonrió y los hizo pasar.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Respondió el-.

\- ¡Demonios, eres muy testarudo! -Dijo Naruto.

Las chicas acomodaron las cosas en la mesa, Hinata y Tenten pegaron decoración mientras Ino acomodaba sus ramos alrededor.

-Oigan-Dijo Tenten- Tu-Dijo señalándolo- Y tu- trajo a Ino desde su lugar- ¿Qué les sucede? ¡Shino ven aquí y sácales unas fotos! -.

-Ya mandé a pedir un pastel-Dijo el viéndola.

-No te creo-Dijo ella- Se supone que era para los dos, pero, aun así, es grande…Si pensé en una fotografía-.

-Solo digamos que nunca nos salen las cosas como queremos-Dijo ella sonriendo, de repente su sonrisa se cayo de inmediato y Sasuke frunció el ceño ante eso-…Sakura ¿Dónde…? - El la tomo del brazo.

-Se que es importante para ti, pero no se si debas lidiar con ella hoy-.

* * *

Sakura estaba un tanto ocupada. Había corrido hasta el recinto Yamanaka, justo ahora estaba en frente de la puerta que recordaba había tocado desde niña, su mejor amiga… ¿No?

le dio un giro a la matera de bambú a su lado y saco la llave.

-Si hay algo para solucionar todo, esta aquí-Dijo abriendo la puerta para entrar.

Con rapidez, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga, si dicen que entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto, entre ella e Ino era igual, la conocía sabia donde ponía sus cosas, sus hábitos y malas costumbres, su punto débil…Sus secretos.

Levanto el colcho de su cama y extrajo la vieja funda que ella también conocía. Fue Ino, quien le enseño a esconder ese tipo de cosas.

-No debió haberlo hecho-.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Ahora te quedarás? -Dijo Kiba.

-Bueno, aun tengo cosas que hacer, pero si, lo mas probable es eso…- Respondió Sasuke.

\- ¡Si, Dattebayo! -Solo Naruto sorprendiéndolos a todos- ¡Gracias Miss Uchiha! -Dijo abrazando a Ino por el cuello.

-Naruto-Dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento.

-Naruto-Kun-Dijo Hinata.

-Me es-stas aho-ga-ndo-Dijo ella soltándose- ¡Demonios! -.

-Lo siento, Ino-chan, es que tengo mucho que agradecerte-.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Respondió Shikamaru viéndola-.

-Necesitamos hablar-Dijo ella- Los tres- Giro a ver a Choji entretenido con la comida.

\- ¿A dónde iras? -. Preguntó Uchiha.

-Regresaré en un momento, tranquilo-Dijo poniéndose en la punta de sus pies para dejarle un beso en la mejilla y salir.

-Estas en problemas-Dijo Nara.

-Lo sé, lo sé y por eso necesitó su ayuda-Dijo ella.

\- ¿Cómo? -Dijo Choji

-No quiero molestar a Sasuke con esto, así que por eso necesito su ayuda, cuando mañana reporte mi matrimonio al clan-.

-No se como te vamos a servir en eso, no es nuestro clan-Dijo Choji.

-Se a que quieres ir y es mu fuerte eso, Ino-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Por favor-dijo ella- El clan, no se molestará mucho, pero los ancianos…Si ustedes amenazan con retirar nuestra alianza en el caso de que pretendan suspender mi matrimonio, no tendrían más remedio a dejarme hacer mis cosas-.

-Lo se y lo entiendo, pero tienen razón, eres el futuro del clan Yamanaka…Y-Dijo Nara.

-Ya hablé con Sasuke sobre esto, estará de acuerdo, solo debo darles un heredero y…Podré llevar a mi clan, aun así, solo necesito su apoyo en el caso de qu eme quede sin nada más-.

-Los ancianos de mi clan no estarán de acuerdo con nada…Pero, aun así, el líder soy yo y no tenemos nada que perder... ¿O sí? -Dijo Shikamaru.

-Haber si entendí-Cometo Choji- ¿Vamos a romper nuestro acuerdo? -.

No, solo será una amenaza, en el caso de que no suceda, les agradezco por todo, pero nuestro acuerdo lleva años y no lo romperemos por nada- Dijo ella.

* * *

 __ _Día_ _siguiente, Konoha_

Lo lamento, quise venir desde ayer, pero era muy tarde-Dijo Haruno haciendo una venia.

Tranquila, señorita ¿Haruno? -.

-Si, soy muy amiga de Ino, por eso estoy aquí-.

Oh, nuestra Ino-Dijo el hombre- A florecido tan hermosa como un cosmos, debemos esperar a que leguen los demás ¿Pero que te trae hasta aquí?

No sé si lo sabe, pero ayer Ino contrajo matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha, traje estas cartas que ella me mostro una vez, para demostrarle su correspondencia y relación, la verdad estoy muy preocupada por ella…-Fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Qué hizo qué? ¿Sin notificarlo? ¿Con quién? -Exclamo el anciano alarmado-¡Uchiha es un vándalo! ¡Rosemary, Rosemary! -Gritó el hombre.

\- ¿Si padre? -Dijo una mujer de edad también-.

-Reúne lo más rápido posible a todos y tráeme a esa malcriada muchacha aquí y ahora, siempre se lo dije a Inoichi consentirla demasiado…-El hombre se agarró el pecho y Haruno se asustó- ¡Caray! -.

-Soy médico- dijo ella- puedo ayudarlo, tranquilícese por favor-.

* * *

\- ¿Qué haremos? -Dijo el sentado en el sofá de su jardín trasero.

\- ¿Cómo que haremos? - dijo ella sirviendo un vaso de limonada.

-Me casé contigo, quiero vivir contigo… -Dijo el, ella dejo de servir y levanto su mirada para verlo.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio? -Dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué de broma tiene todo? -Dijo el- Nos casamos, celebramos nuestra boda-Dijo el mirándola- Dijiste acepto y firmaste un papel… ¿Qué de broma tiene eso? -.

-Ya tranquilo, se que todo es cierto-Dijo ella caminando para sentarse a su lado.

-Lo dices como si te retractaras…-.

-No me retracto, y no lo haré, solo, aun no logro digerirlo… ¿Dónde quieres vivir? -

\- ¿Dónde quieres tu? -dijo él.

-Donde sea, pero contigo-.

-Bueno, pensé…Dijo el- No se si sea justo para contigo-.

\- ¿En el distrito de tu clan? -dijo ella.

-Bueno, no es un clan…-.

\- ¿No es un clan? -Dijo ella- Que yo sepa desde ayer dos personas están registradas bajo el clan Uchiha, así que seria lago como ¿Nuestro distrito? -Termino ella.

Sasuke soltó una risa al verla, de ese modo todo parecía tan natural, ayer te casaste y hoy tienes un clan, ayer eras feliz y hoy también, esas cosas, esos sentimientos, Sasuke los desconocía, no, en realidad no los sentía hace mucho que era como si su corazón jamás los hubiese sentido, como si nunca…

-Ya voy-grito ella- Están tocando, ya regreso-.

Sasuke se levantó y la siguió hasta la puerta.

-Hola-Dijo ella abriendo, dos mujeres y un hombre esperaban detrás de la puerta-Tias...-Dijo Ino.

-Yamato-Dijo Sasuke detrás de ella.

-Sasuke, Hokage-Sama te necesita-Dijo el-

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Dijo el tomando a Ino de los hombros y pasando por el frente, ambas mujeres lo vieron sin disimulo- Buenas tardes-Les dijo.

-Es mejor que no preguntes muchacho-.

\- ¿Se trata de alianza? -Dijo él.

\- ¿La alianza? -Exclamo Ino caminando hasta ponerse a su lado.

\- ¡Tu señorita! -Dijo una mujer- ¡Ven aquí! -.

-Nada, de eso, solo vámonos-Dijo Yamato.

-Lo siento, cariño-Dijo el mirándola, Ino se estremeció por completo ante el acto-Volveré por la limonada al rato-Se despidió y desapareció.

\- ¡ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS INO YAMANAKA! -Dijo una de sus tías a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Dijo ella girándose a verlas.

\- ¿Cómo que te casaste? ¿Con permiso de quién? -.

-El tío abuelo se enteró-Dijo Rosemary-Vamos adentro a conversar rápidamente antes de que tengas que ir con el-.

-Pero tía Rosemary, no hay nada de que hablar-Dijo ella- Soy la líder del clan, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo casarme con quien yo quiera-Respondió- Iré con el ahora-.

-No, linda, ya no podemos solucionarlo con el en su sala, convoco a una junta de clanes y al Hokage, será una guerra política, es probable que por eso el señor Yamato vino a llevárselo…-.

-Que…-.

* * *

-NINGUNA HIJA DE CLAN YAMANAKA SE CASARÁ CON ALGUIEN COMO ESTE…CRIMINAL-Grito el anciano en la sala.

-Señor Ichiro, vamos a hablar pacíficamente de la situación antes…-.

-La situación, es que ella ya se caso conmigo, y no pienso permitir que me separe de MI esposa-Señalo Sasuke.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Kakashi- No estoy para aguantarme abuelitos arcaicos y tu no me ayudas en nada…-.

\- ¿Abuelitos arc...? ¿Qué dijo? -Gritó una vez más.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que todos giraran a ver hacia ella, con un Kimono morado y el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, Yamanaka Ino entro al salón y se posiciono en la silla del frente.

-Todos fuera-Dijo ella mirando hacia el sequito del su clan- Fuera dije-.

-Señorita Yamanaka, esto es algo de los ancianos del clan…-Dijo uno de los señores allí sentados.

-Esto es entre mi tío y yo, el resto del clan Yamanaka se retirará a sus actividades, sin más preámbulos, demos inicio a tu queja-Dijo ella, inmediatamente todos los demás hombres salieron por la puerta.

-Niñita insolente ¿Eso es lo que te hemos enseñado? -Grito el hombre.

-Soy el líder le clan, recuérdalo-Dijo ella.

-El clan Yamanaka se niega a este matrimonio-Dijo él.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que hacer-Dijo Kakashi-Ella es el líder del clan, democráticamente se niegan, pero desde ayer esta en un limbo legal…

\- ¿A qué se refiere Hokage-Sama? -.

-Desde ayer a las dieciséis horas de la tarde, Ino Yamanaka es Ino Uchiha y también líder de su clan-Dijo Sasuke- Técnicamente no tiene que seguir sus reglas, si no las mías, y es mi esposa y vera no importa nada de lo que intente hacer, eso no sucederá-.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **La verdad me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, es muy nuevo para mí eso de escribir sobre amor prohibido y ese tipo de romances. Entonces Cómo era para mí algo nuevo esta situación todo lo demás si hay alguna cosa que parece muy incoherente La verdad me disculpo por qué no tengo idea o un concepto amplio a ciencia cierta de estas cosas de clanes, quise traer de nuevo al Sasuke protector o no lo sé, el Sasuke obsesivo y por otro lado Ino, que ahora tiene una crisis mas allá del poder de su clan en su matrimonio, si no de identificación. Por qué pertenece al clan Yamanaka de nacimiento y decidió pertenecer al Uchiha. Pienso que será algo difícil para ella ya que tiene responsabilidades, creció sabiendo cual era su tarea y ahora…Pues bueno.**

 **Espero les allá gustado, poco a poco nos acercamos a los acontecimientos que explicaran el presente.**

 **Deseándoles lo mejor.**

 **Ale-San**


End file.
